MoneyTodd
by Orangebird124
Summary: Lisa Simpson decides to coach baseball again, but things go awry when Fergus the dog AKA the werewolf returns for revenge! Todd Flanders has never even heard of him and he doesn't know how to play baseball! WARNING: Potty mouth language!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, everybody! Orangebird124 is back and so is Fergus the "werewolf" dog! Now, before we get started, I have some very sad news to tell all of you. Mrs. Krabappel, Bart's 4th grade teacher, is no longer gonna be on "The Simpsons" because in the season 25 episode "The Man Who Grew Too Much", she died and is officially retired. Anyway, I'm going to make a sequel from the season 22 episode, "MoneyBart" and that title is called "MoneyTodd". It's gonna be similar from "The Sandlot" and "The Sandlot 2" but kind of different. (I like those movies, by the way.) This story will take place after my original story, "Bart and Lisa: A Sibling Rivalry" and the episode, "MoneyBart". Just be aware that this story contains potty mouth language which may be considered to be inappropriate for people under 15 years of age because the story is rated 'T' for teen. Ok, enough of that. This sequel starts in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

MoneyTodd

Chapter 1

I Hate Mondays

You see that town over there? That's Springfield, home of where the three-eyed fishes live. This story happened not so long ago. The rooster crowed loudly as the sun came up.

So, I was sleeping peacefully in my bed when all of a sudden, my Krusty the Clown clock went off at 7:00a.m.

"_Hey, hey, kids!_" the alarm clock rang that sounded like Krusty as he gave his goofy laugh. "_Time to get up! Time to get up! Time to get up!_"

I hit the stop button and yawned, "Oh, God. It's that time again…"

Suddenly, I fell off the edge of the bed and landed on my head!

"D'oh!" I groaned.

There, I laid on my back and said drowsily, "I hate Mondays…"

Ay, caramba! I almost forgot to introduce you myself! The name's Bartholomew J. Simpson, but everybody calls me Bart for short. I don't know why, but I like it. I'm ten years old and I _love _playing pranks on people and getting into trouble.

Anyway, I pushed myself up, I shook my head in a fast motion and looked at the clock. It was 7:05a.m. Then, I looked at the bathroom which was across from my bedroom and then Lisa's bedroom.

"Oh, Lisa's not gonna beat me to the bathroom this time!" I said fiercely, as I quickly ran into the bathroom.

Fortunately, I made it to the bathroom! Whew! I quickly locked the bathroom door so that nobody, I mean _nobody _could interrupt me.

"Bart Simpson, you've done it again." I said proudly.

I walked over to the sink, opened the cabinet and took out my toothbrush and my toothpaste.

As I began brushing my teeth, I noticed that my foot was tapping.

"What the…?" I said curiously, as I looked down to my tapping foot.

It quickly gave me an idea and then, I began to snap my fingers along.

"Oh, yeah. I like that." I said as I continued to brush my teeth. "Aw, crap! I missed a spot!"

A smile came on my face and I began to sing. "_Oh, she's a brick house! She's mighty, mighty, just letting it hang out. She's a brick house. That lady's stacked and that's a fact, ain't holding nothing back._"

I began dancing crazily while brushing my teeth, but still sung, "_Ow, she's a brick house! We're here together everybody knows this is how the story goes._"

In my imagination, I was an explorer exploring the safari alone.

"_She knows she's got everything that a woman needs to get a man._" I sung happily, as I read my Radioactive Man comic book while walking.

Suddenly, a rattlesnake came out of the ground and hissed at me!

"_How can she lose with such a youth?_" I sung, as I chopped off the rattlesnake's body in half with my knife. "_36-24-36, what a winning hand!_"

Next, I imagined I was relaxing on my inflatable tube in the middle of the ocean.

"_She's a brick house. She's mighty, mighty just letting it all hang out._" I sung, as I drank a can of soda. "_Yeah, she's a brick house. Oh, that lady's stacked and that's a fact, ain't holding nothing back._"

Without noticing, a sea monster came up behind me! I turned around quickly and began to swim away with my hands.

"_Oh, she's a brick house! Yeah, she's the one, the only one built like an Amazon!_" I sung nervously, as I tried to get away from the sea monster. Suddenly, it swallowed me up as I screamed!

Back in reality, I finished brushing my teeth, jumped into the shower and took off my pajamas. (And of course, my underwear.) As I had the curtain shower closed, I turned on the water.

"_The clothes she wears, her sexy ways. Make an old man wish for younger days, yeah, yeah!_" I sung, as I began washing my body.

I grabbed a bottle of shampoo and rubbed it on my head, still singing, "_She knows she's built and knows how to please._"

I scrubbed my head with the shampoo and it almost transformed into an Elvis Presley hairdo!

"_Sure enough to knock a strong man to his knees cause she's a brick house! Yeah, she's mighty, mighty just letting it all hang out._" I sung, as I grabbed a bar of soap and continued to wash my body.

"_Brick house. That lady's stacked and that's a fact. Ain't holding nothing back, yeah!_"

As I continued to sing in the shower, my eight year old lame-o sister, Lisa woke up in her room and looked at the clock. It was 7:20a.m.

She gasped loudly and jumped out of her bed and ran to the bathroom door, only to find it locked.

"Open the door, Bart! Open the door this instant!" yelled Lisa.

She banged and kicked on the bathroom door several times, but nothing worked.

"_Ow! Brick house! Yeah, she's mighty, mighty just letting it all hang out. Ah, what a brick house!_" I sung loudly, as I danced in the shower. "_Yeah, she's the one, the only one built like an Amazon, yeah!_"

"Bart, I am not kidding! Open this door! Open it, I say!" Lisa yelled angrily, as she kept banging on the bathroom door. "Come on, Bart! Why did you have to do this to your sister?!"

At last, I turned off the water, grabbed a towel, dried myself up and put it around me. Then, I got out of the tub, wiped the mirror from the steam and sung once more, "_Brick house!_"

"Thank you, thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen. I'll be here on the weekends." I said, in a deep voice that sounded like Elvis Presley.

"BART SIMPSON!" I heard Lisa scream at the top of her lungs.

I held up my towel and unlocked the bathroom door.

"Morning, Lis. What's with all the screaming?" I said.

"What the hell were you doing in there?!" she yelled in anger.

"Just taking a shower. Besides, I gotta go get ready for school and so do _you_." I said with a smirk, as I bopped Lisa's nose.

"Ugh! You're such a jackass!" Lisa groaned, as she went into the bathroom and closed the door.

I chuckled to myself as I went back to my room.

"Bart! You left your pajamas in the bathroom!" called Lisa.

"I'll pick it up later!" I called back.

Just as I got my blue shorts, socks and shoes on, I went into my drawer, looking for my usual shirt.

"Where is it? Where is it?" I said to myself.

Then I pulled it out and said proudly, "Aha! There you are!"

I put it on and looked at my Krusty the Clown clock. It was 7:30a.m.

"Uh-oh! I got a half hour left before the school bus gets here!" I cried.

I ran out of my room, slid on the stair rail, but I crashed to the floor and landed on my head.

"Oh, damn it!" I mumbled, looking all agitated.

I pushed myself up and I smelt something yummy.

"Whoa, mama!" I cried, as I ran straight into the kitchen.

I saw a tall blue haired lady making pancakes. That lady is my mother, Marge Simpson.

"Good morning, sweetie." said Marge, as she put the last pancake on top of the other onto the plate. "Are you all ready for school?"

"Ugh, what the hell do you think, Mom?" I groaned, as I rolled my eyes and took a seat at the table.

"I made some pancakes for you." replied Marge, as she put my breakfast down on the table.

"Love you, Mom!" I said, as I blew her a kiss.

I looked around for the syrup for my pancakes, but it wasn't there.

"Hey Mom, where's the syrup?" I asked.

"I put it in the fridge. You'll find it there." Marge answered.

"Gotcha! Thanks!" I said, as I bounced out of my seat and went to the fridge.

I opened it and found the syrup which was next to the Duff beer. Then, I snatched it and brought it over to the table. I opened up the syrup and poured it onto my pancakes.

"Uh, honey, don't use too much syrup because of all that sugar." warned Marge seriously.

"Oh, chill out, Mother." I scoffed, as I put down the syrup. "It's just a sugar breakfast. Besides, syrup doesn't hurt anybody."

"Well, I'm gonna go wake up Maggie." Marge said, as she started to leave the kitchen.

She then, turned to me and said sternly, "Don't do anything stupid!"

"Yes, ma'am!" I said with my mouth full.

As I continued to eat my breakfast, I heard Lisa walk down the stairs and into the kitchen. I pretended to act natural and to pretend she wasn't here. Then, an idea came into my head.

_This is gonna be so hilarious… _I thought mischievously. _Really hilarious as Hell._

Lisa went into the cabinet and pulled out a box of Belfast Charms. Next, she took out a bowl and poured some in. She went into the fridge and took out a carton of milk and poured it on top of her cereal, got a spoon from a drawer and went over to the table and sat down.

I giggled to myself from underneath the table, but Lisa heard me and looked down, only to be greeted by my butt.

"Excuse me, I'd like to "ass" you a few questions." I said in a deep, gruff voice, making my butt move.

"God, this is not the time, Bart. If Mom, Dad and Grandpa come in to the kitchen and sees you fooling around like this, you're in dead meat." Lisa said, as she rolled her eyes.

I came out from the table and sat down. "I really don't know what the hell is your problem, Lisa. You've been like this ever since you got up."

"One, you locked the bathroom door and you were taking a shower too long and two, I'm trying to start off the day good until you wrecked it!" said Lisa, looking all agitated.

"Listen, dollface. You overslept and you were banging on the door. Why can't you be more patient?" I said, looking all agitated as I ate my pancakes.

"I don't know, why can't you be a kinder brother and get over it?" growled Lisa, as she ate her cereal.

"Well, why can't you live in the doghouse with Santa's Little Helper?" I said, as I lightly banged the table.

Lisa gasped and then stared at me for a long time.

_Ay caramba. _I thought nervously. _I didn't mean to say that._

"You. Take. That. Back. Bart. Simpson." she snarled angrily.

Without saying another word, I got out of my seat and walked over to freezer. I took out a few ice cubes, perhaps like five. Then, I snuck behind Lisa and dropped the ice cubes down her back.

"Aah! Aah! Oh, God! Oh, God! It's so cold! Brrrrr!" she yelled, as she jumped up and down like a jumping bean.

I began to laugh hysterically and pointed my finger at her.

"Who did this to me? I'm really cold! Somebody help me!" Lisa screamed. "Oh my God! I'm getting goose bumps on my arms!"

"Hey, are you cold or are you jumping around like a lunatic?" I laughed, as I wiped a tear away from my eye. "Well, _that _is to laugh!"

Lisa stopped jumping and growled at me angrily. She then charged right at me!

"Oh, crap." I said nervously.

She tackled me down to the kitchen floor and strangled me. Then, I grabbed Lisa's neck and strangled her back. We rolled back and forth and then, Lisa threw me off and I crashed my head into one of the cabinets.

"Ok, come on!" I shouted furiously. "You wanna piece of me?!"

I grabbed the syrup from the table and fired it at Lisa. The syrup was all over Lisa's face.

I was about to whistle for my dog, Santa's Little Helper to come, but Lisa threw her cereal right at my face.

The cereal and the milk were all over my face. Furiously, I pinned Lisa to the floor, grabbed her flailing arms and threw them above her head. I used my free hand and fired some more syrup onto her face.

Lisa wiggled out of my grip and snatched the syrup away from me.

"Give that back, you bastard!" I snarled furiously.

"No way!" yelled Lisa, as she threw the syrup at me.

Fortunately, I dodged it and cackled, "Ha, ha! You missed!"

Without noticing, the school bus stopped at our house and Otto Mann, the school bus driver honked the horn.

I went into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of seltzer.

"I got you now, Lisa Simpson!" I yelled angrily.

Lisa gasped as her eyes widened and saw me shake the seltzer in a very fast motion. "Don't you dare, Bart Simpson!" she shouted.

I pretended not to hear her as I walked over to her, opened the seltzer and sprayed it right on Lisa's face.

"Baaaarrrrtttt!" spluttered Lisa. "I can't breathe!"

"Yeah, you like that?! That feel good?! Huh?!" I barked angrily, as I continued spraying the seltzer on Lisa's face.

All of sudden, Lisa kicked me right in the crotch. Hard. I dropped the seltzer and myself to the floor, holding my crotch in pain.

"Argh! Ow! Jesus Christ, what the hell is the matter with you?!" I groaned madly, as I held my crotch and rolling back and forth.

I watched Lisa go in the fridge and took out a carton of eggs.

"It's payback time, Bart!" Lisa shouted madly.

"Oh, God! Lisa, _don't _even think about it!" I groaned, as I tried to push myself up.

Lisa ignored me and threw an egg right on my shirt. Yolk spilled all over.

"Oh, that is just…" I said sarcastically, as I pushed myself up.

Lisa threw another egg at me. Only this time, it was on my right shoe.

"You may have won the battle, but the war is not…" I growled, as I aimed my finger at Lisa.

However, we heard a voice yell that sounded like our father, Homer Simpson.

"BART AND LISA SIMPSON!" he yelled furiously, as he came into the kitchen.

We stopped fighting and looked at Homer with a hard stare. Then, we both gulped.

"I thought I heard some fighting going on here!" Homer said angrily. "Is this some kind of food fight?!"

"Uh, uh, uh…" stammered Lisa nervously.

"H-H-H-Hi Homer. Top of the morning, huh?" I said nervously.

"I was in the middle of reading my daily newspaper when I heard you two screaming!" he growled.

"What are you two doing?!" asked Marge furiously, as she came into the kitchen with our one year old sister, Maggie Simpson.

"Well, I was trying to eat my breakfast but all of a sudden, Bart tried to ruin my morning!" said Lisa, looking all agitated as she waved her arms up and down.

"Kids, I've told you a thousand times, no fighting!" scolded Marge. "We love you very much, but you're not in a competition with each other. Right, Homer?"

Homer ignored Marge as he played on his MyPhone, giggling.

"Homer, are you even listening to me?!" Marge said, looking all annoyed as she snapped her fingers.

"Can't talk now, Marge." replied Homer, as he kept his eyes on his MyPhone. "I'm playing Furious Fliers."

"Homer, turn that off and help me!" she shouted, as she left the kitchen with him.

Lisa and I stared at each other angrily.

"You know, this is really all your fault, Bart! I am so mad at you!" snarled Lisa furiously.

"So what, Lisa? Are you mad because you overslept?" I said, looking all agitated.

"It's not about me oversleeping, it's about you trying to ruin my morning!" yelled Lisa, as she went over to the sink to wash her face.

"You're such a jerk, Lisa. I mean, I really wish you were born with the Flanders." I said madly, as I picked up my dish and prepared to clean it.

Lisa finished washing her face, ignored me and went to go find her backpack. Then, she saw our family cat, Snowball V. Snowball V looks like our old cat, Snowball II who got hit by a car.

"Good morning, Snowy." cooed Lisa, as she bended down to pet the cat. "Did you sleep good last night?"

Snowball V leapt right into Lisa's arms and purred happily.

"Sorry about what happened this morning." Lisa said, trying to stay calm. "I overslept because I heard Bart singing in the bathroom."

"Lisa, what the hell are you doing now?!" I yelled, trying not to laugh.

All of a sudden, Snowball V gave out a loud meow and ran away from Lisa.

"Snowball, wait! Where are you going?" Lisa cried.

Then, I burst out laughing hysterically again as I picked up my backpack.

"Got'cha!" I laughed.

Lisa looked at me, still growling, that she didn't notice she heard Otto honk the horn again.

"What the _hell _is your problem, Bart?!" she hollered madly.

"Hey, hey, hey. There's no need to get upset easily." I chuckled nervously. "I mean, we can still talk this out. Am I right?"

Before Lisa could attack me again, the bus began to leave.

We gasped and ran over to the window in the living room.

"THE BUS!" we screamed loudly.

Then, we quickly ran out of the house.

"Hey, keep the screaming down, kids!" Homer called. "You just made me lose and now I gotta start again!"

"Wait! Wait! Otto, stop the bus!" I exclaimed.

"Wait for us! Don't go without us!" Lisa yelled.

"Wait! Wait! Otto Mann!" I cried.

Lisa and I tried to catch up with our school bus, but unfortunately, it was too late. The bus drove away until we couldn't see it anymore.

I watched Lisa drop to her knees and began hitting the sidewalk angrily.

"Oh, _NO_! Ah, God damn it! We're stranded! WE'RE STRANDED ON A FRIGGING SIDEWALK!" screeched Lisa loudly, as she punched the sidewalk with her free wrist.

I took a deep breath and slowly walked over to my sister.

"Uh, Lisa?" I said nervously, as I put my hand on her shoulder.

Suddenly, Lisa stood up and snarled, "_YOU_!"

I began to back up as if Lisa was planning to hit me again.

"L-L-Lisa, before you start attacking me again, why not attack that old man across the street?" I said nervously, as I pointed over to an elderly man.

That elderly man appears to be Hans Moleman. He's 31 years old, but due to his heavy drinking, it ruined his life and he usually carries a cane with him. Although, he kind of reminds me of Grandpa.

"Oh-no, this isn't about me. This is about you, so I cannot help you." said Hans, as he shook his finger at me.

Then, he looked both ways and began to cross the street. Suddenly, he fell into a pothole as he screamed!

"Yeah, thanks a lot, ya barnacle head!" I shouted sarcastically, as I face palm myself on my forehead.

"Shut up! Just shut up, you idiot!" snarled Lisa angrily.

"Lis, this is no time to panic." I replied calmly.

"Are you nuts?! This is a perfect time to panic!" Lisa talked back. "We're stranded, the bus is gone, school's gonna be starting in less than an hour and it's all your fault!"

"My fault? What did I ever do to you?!" I scoffed, looking all agitated.

Lisa ignored me as she turned her back on me.

"I said, what did I ever do to you?!" I yelled a bit louder.

"You're a jerk and you know what you always do to me! You wreck my projects, try to accuse me and now you ruined my morning!"

"That's because you overslept, thinking it was a weekend all over again. Geez, go complain all about it on the Internet."

"What?! I'm not gonna do that! Why don't you just use your skateboard and move to Shelbyville?!"

I stood there frozen, without saying another word.

_Use my skateboard? _I thought. Suddenly, it gave me an idea!

"Use my skateboard!" I exclaimed happily. "Lisa, you're a genius!"

"I am?" she said curiously.

Without saying another word, I quickly ran back to the house and I came back with my skateboard in my hand.

Lisa looked at her watch on her wrist. It was 8:15a.m.

"Bart, we're not gonna get to school by skateboard. I'd rather walk." Lisa protested, as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't you wanna get there on time?" I asked cautiously.

"Uh, yeah…" she said.

"Well, let's go!" I interrupted impatiently, as I got on my skateboard. "This baby isn't gonna ride itself."

"_Fine_. I'm only doing it just for you." scoffed Lisa, looking all agitated, as she got on the skateboard and held onto my shoulders.

"Please keep your feet on the skateboard at all times. This ride may get bumpy and it's very fast, but in the meantime, enjoy the ride!" I announced.

"Bart, we're not in an amusement park." Lisa said.

"Oh, shut up, already." I groaned, looking all agitated.

"You shut up."

I put one foot down on the sidewalk and I began to ride on the skateboard, as Lisa held onto me tightly.

As soon as we got to the busy part of Springfield, which is the town center, I began riding on the streets, avoiding the cars from hitting me and Lisa.

"Hey, watch where you're going, kids!" the driver shouted.

"Bart, be careful!" screamed Lisa.

I sped up my skateboard some more, picked it up and it was hitting on top of the cars!

"Why can't you skateboard on the sidewalk?!" another driver shouted.

"Cowabunga!" I laughed.

"Bart, I'm gonna be sick!" gagged Lisa.

I didn't hear Lisa as I sped up my skateboard. Then, we landed safely on the sidewalk, but kept on going.

_**Tequila!**_

"Isn't this fun or what?" I laughed.

"No, it's not! We'll never make it to school on time!" Lisa moaned.

"Oh, quit being a sourpuss and enjoy the ride!"

As we went really fast, I saw a lady walking down the block carrying groceries. I gasped as I tried to jump over her, but I accidently knocked down her groceries!

"Hey, my groceries!" she cried.

"Sorry! We're in a rush to get to school on time!" called Lisa nervously.

"You'll pay for this one day!" the lady yelled madly, as she shook her fist.

I sped up my skateboard and jumped onto the cars as all the drivers yelled loudly, but I didn't see them.

We landed on the street and suddenly, a truck was coming right at us!

"Faster, Bart!" screamed Lisa.

"Ay caramba!" I screamed.

We dodged the truck just in time as I sped up my skateboard again.

_**Tequila!**_

"Whew! That was close!" I sighed with relief.

"Watch where you're going next time! You almost got us killed." protested Lisa madly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I said sarcastically.

Suddenly, we saw the flagpole. I went really fast and went on the sidewalk.

"Bart, we made it!" exclaimed Lisa happily.

"Well, what do you know?" I said.

"Thank you, Bart! Thank you!" she said happily.

Then, we saw everyone else getting off the school bus and into Springfield Elementary.

_**Tequila! **_

I got off the skateboard and picked it up.__Then, I said, "Ugh, school. Here we go again."

Just as we went in the school, I saw my best friend, Milhouse putting his backpack into his locker.

"Hey, Milhouse! It's me, your best friend, Bart!" I called, as I waved my arms up and down.

"Bart! How're doing?" shouted Milhouse happily, as he came over to me and gave me a high five.

"Milhouse, my man!" I shouted.

"Hey, Milhouse." Lisa said, as she walked past by Milhouse.

"Lisa, hi there!" exclaimed Milhouse, as he picked her up and swung her around.

"Aah! Milhouse, put me down!" Lisa cried.

Milhouse ignored Lisa and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, God!" Lisa gasped, as she began to blush.

"_Lisa and Milhouse sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_" I chanted in a sing-song.

"Hey, you stay out of this, Bart!" shouted Milhouse, looking all agitated, as he pointed his finger at me. "Can't you see I'm trying to get Lisa to be my girlfriend?"

"That's not happening yet, Milhouse!" yelled Lisa madly, as she pushed him away. "Ugh!"

Milhouse began to look nervous and then ran over to me.

"What on earth is her problem?" asked Milhouse nervously.

"She's upset since she got up this morning." I replied.

I went over to my locker to put my backpack away, but then I was greeted by a scary monster!

"_ROOOAAARR!_" the monster roared.

I recognized that voice and said in a bored tone, "Hey, how're doing, Ralph?"

Ralph Wiggum stopped roaring and quickly took his monster mask off.

"Awww! How'd you know it was me?" he asked sadly.

"Lucky guess." I said, as I looked at his teal shirt and put my backpack in my locker.

"Well, were you scared? Tell me honestly."

"I was close to being scared at that time."

"Oh, I'm going for some fearsome here, but I just don't feel it inside of me. I think I'm just coming off as annoying."

Lisa opened up her locker and then put her backpack away.

_Maybe if I meditate after school, I might feel better. _Lisa thought, as she tried to smile.

Suddenly, a girl with brown hair wearing a pink dress was walking to her locker and was about to put her backpack away. Lisa recognized that girl. It was her fair-weather friend, Janey Powell.

"JANEY!" screamed Lisa happily.

Janey turned around and saw Lisa running towards her and screamed happily, "LISA!"

The two girls hugged each other tightly, laughing.

_Oh-no, not Janey. _I thought, looking all agitated, as I rolled my eyes.

"Janey, you're back! Oh my God, I missed you so much!" laughed Lisa, as she hugged Janey.

"I missed you too, Lisa! I bet you thought I wasn't gonna come to school today." laughed Janey, as she hugged back Lisa.

Suddenly, Ralph jumped between the girls and roared again!

Janey scoffed as she took the mask off of Ralph's face. "Nice try, Ralph. You don't scare us."

"Aw, come on! I was just trying to be a good monster!" complained Ralph sadly.

"Hey, I got an idea, Ralph." I replied, as I put my hand on his shoulder. "Why not come over to my house after school?"

"Can we play with wiggle puppy?" asked Ralph happily, as he jumped up and down.

I rolled my eyes. "No, Ralph. We're not playing with Wiggle Puppy. He's made up! I'm inviting you to play one of my zombie games to help you become a better…"

"Better… what do you call it?" I said, trying to think.

Suddenly, I heard the school bell ring. Principal Skinner walked by and saw us standing there.

"Well, well, well. Shouldn't you kids be getting to class by now?" said Principal Skinner.

"Shouldn't you be gay by now?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

Lisa then punched me in the arm.

"Ow!" I protested, as I rubbed my arm.

Then, he stared at us with a stern look.

"Well, you have a good day, Principal Skinner." Lisa said politely.

"One more slick move like that, and you'll be in detention for 250 days!" Principal Skinner said seriously. Then, he left.

"Bart, why would you do a thing like that? You almost got a detention slip!" Lisa said seriously.

"Yeah!" agreed Janey.

"Pfft. So what?" I scoffed, as I started to leave to go to my classroom with Milhouse. "I'll just tear it up into pieces and burn the whole school down into Hell."

"You'll be sorry, one day!" Janey called.

In Lisa's classroom, she and her friends were waiting patiently for their teacher, Ms. Hoover to come.

"I wonder what we're gonna learn about today?" asked a student named Becky.

"Maybe it'll be about the French Revolution." suggested a student named Chuck.

"I think it'll be about 'Barney the Dinosaur'." suggested Ralph.

Suddenly, Ms. Hoover came in and looked directly at Lisa.

"Lisa, could I speak to you for a moment, please?" asked Ms. Hoover politely.

"Me? But what did I do?" Lisa said, as she stood up from her seat.

"Come here." Ms. Hoover said, as she motioned her finger.

Lisa dragged her chair over to the teacher's desk and sat down.

"Lisa, it's the middle of April and it's the start of baseball season." Ms. Hoover said.

"Well, what does that got to do with it?"

"You're very smart and because of this, I'm gonna let you choose which baseball player you would like to learn about and we can do this together. What do you think of that?"

Lisa stared at Ms. Hoover for a few seconds and without warning, she leapt into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Lisa, that…" Ms. Hoover laughed, as she hugged Lisa back. "That is the biggest hug in the world. I've never gotten a hug like that. Why, you're gonna hug all the air out of me!"

"_Old McDonald had a farm!_" sung Ralph loudly, as the rest of the class groaned. "_E-I-E-I-O_!"

"Oh, come on, Ralph!" yelled Janey angrily.

"Excuse me, Ralph." Ms. Hoover said sternly, as she came over to his desk.

"Yes, Ms. Hoover?" he said, as he stopped singing.

"Are you in preschool or in 2nd grade?"

"I'm at Ronald McDonald's house right now."

Ms. Hoover rolled her eyes and turned to the class.

"Ok, children. We are in the middle of April and we are gonna learn about baseball because their season just started." Ms. Hoover announced, as she went over to the chalkboard and wrote the word, 'baseball'.

"Here's a question; can anyone tell me who Babe Ruth was?"

Everyone raised their hands, yelling, "Me! Me! Me!"

"Allison."

"Ok, Babe Ruth was an American baseball player and his nickname was 'the Great Bambino'." answered Allison.

"Hey! I was gonna answer that question!" complained Lisa.

"Lisa, no calling out!" scolded Ms. Hoover. "If you would like to make a comment, please raise your hand."

"Sorry, Ms. Hoover." grumbled Lisa madly, as she folded her arms.

"Before we learn more about baseball, we're going to take a quiz." Ms. Hoover said.

"Yay!" everyone cheered.

"Oh my God! I love taking quizzes! It makes my brain super intelligent!" cheered Lisa happily.

"What kind of quiz are we gonna take, Ms. Hoover?" asked Chuck, as he raised his hand.

"It's about the weather." replied Ms. Hoover, as she passed out the papers to each desk.

"I like the weather." said Ralph. "The weather can change my mood."

"You will have 20 minutes to take your test, so begin now." she announced seriously.

20 minutes later, after everyone took their tests, Ms. Hoover marked their grades and passed to each of them.

"As usual, Ralph, 'F'." she said unhappily, as she gave Ralph his test to him.

Then, she went over to Janey's desk and gave her back her test and said, "Janey, 'A'."

"Yes!" Janey whispered loudly.

"Allison, well done. 'A' plus."

"Oh, yeah! I got an 'A' plus! Woohoo!" Allison cheered happily.

"Lisa, 'B' minus."

Lisa looked at her test and saw a 'B' minus on the top right hand corner.

"A 'B' minus?! Oh, come on!" exclaimed Lisa, looking all agitated. "I've gotten a lot of 'A's and now _this_?!"

"I'm sorry, Lisa." apologized Ms. Hoover seriously. "You made some errors and I had to give that 'A' plus to Allison."

Lisa stared at Allison as she smiled, waving that test in her hand.

"You did better than me?!" yelled Lisa.

"Uh-huh. I think I know a lot about weather than you." Allison said, smirking.

"I know a lot about weather too! Why can't you just give me back my 'A' plus?!"

"Because I've got a huge brain and I am extremely smarter than you." teased Allison, as she stared at Lisa. "You're probably losing your intelligence already."

Lisa then raised her arms in the air and screamed, "_NOOOOOOOO_!"

A/N: Wow, Lisa! Losing your intelligence already? Oh, boy! So, what did you think of the first chapter, guys? Did you like it? The song that Bart was singing in the shower was called, "Brick House" by the Commodores and "Tequila" by the Champs. Don't forget to review and be sure to stay tuned for chapter 2! (Hopefully, if I have time to publish it because baseball season just started.) Another thing, Snowball V aka Snowball II is alive and her death was a hoax. Also, Happy Mother's Day!


	2. Interrogating Lisa

A/N: And here we go again! Well, since you guys haven't been reviewing my story yet, chapter 2 is finally here! Now, in this chapter, Bart is going to ask Lisa about why she was upset all day, but when she refuses to answer, Bart decides to interrogate her until she gets the answer. Let's see if it's true and it starts right now!

Chapter 2

Interrogating Lisa

After school, Ralph and I were in the living room, playing a video game. The TV showed a scene of the player trying to kill all of the zombies.

"Come on, Ralph!" I cheered. "Kill that zombie!"

The player then killed a zombie with a gun.

"Woohoo! I'm doing it!" cheered Ralph happily.

All of a sudden, Ralph's victory was quickly cut short when the player got attacked by a whole bunch of zombies! Then, the big red game over sign came up on the TV.

"Oh-no! _No_! No, no, no, no, no!" screamed Ralph.

"D'oh! Ya almost made it." I said.

"I'm never gonna defeat this game!" Ralph complained, as he threw the game controller to the floor.

"Sure, you will, Ralph." I encouraged, trying to stay optimistic, as I put my hand on Ralph's shoulder. "In fact, you're a better video game player than me."

"But look at my little fingers!" said Ralph, as he picked up the game controller. "I can't press the 'kill' button and 'jump' at the same time."

"It's probably because you're doing it wrong." I said, as I took the game controller from Ralph. "Here, let me show you."

Ralph watched me kill some more zombies on the TV.

"You see, that's how you do it." I replied, as I kept my eyes on the TV.

"Will you marry me, Bart?" asked Ralph.

"No! Who do think I am, your gay boyfriend?" I exclaimed, looking all agitated.

Ralph ignored me as he laughed very silly.

Suddenly, Lisa came into the house and slammed the door, causing me to lose the game again.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I screamed. "Oh, God damn it!"

"What the hell, Bart!" protested Lisa, looking all agitated. "It's just a stupid video game!"

"Hi Lisa! Wanna watch me play a scary video game?" said Ralph.

"Not today, Ralph." Lisa said, looking all agitated. "I've got a lot of homework to do."

I looked at Ralph and gave him back the game controller. "You keep practicing this game while I have a talk with Lisa."

Before I could go near her, Lisa threw her backpack right at my face.

"D'oh!" I cried, as I fell down to the floor on my back. "Lisa, what the hell are you doing?!"

"Get lost, you asshole!" Lisa screeched, as she went up the stairs.

I ignored her and went after her.

"No! Don't come up here!" she yelled angrily. "Get the hell out of this house!"

Lisa ran across the hallway and into the bathroom. I refused to give up just as I reached the stairs. Then, I went across the hallway and I tried to open the bathroom door, only to be discovered that it was locked.

"Lisa, what's the matter?" I asked impatiently, as I waited for Lisa to answer. "Lisa, what did I do now, huh?"

Lisa ignored me as she went over to the mirror. Her face was red and her eyes were very watery. She sniffled as she wiped her eyes with a towel.

"Lis, could you open the door for God's sake?" I asked impatiently, as I knocked on the door.

At last, Lisa unlocked the bathroom door and saw me staring at her angrily.

"What the hell do you _want_, Bart?" asked Lisa tearfully.

"Lisa, you've been like this since you got up." I replied seriously.

"Yeah, so what? I do not want to talk to you today." Lisa said, as she pushed past by me.

Teasingly, I asked, "Did any one of your boyfriends dump you again?"

"_No_." she growled, trying to hold in her anger.

"Did any one of your friends make fun of your big butt again?" I asked again, still teasingly.

"Nobody made fun of my big butt like last time." said Lisa angrily, as she leaned over the stair rail.

"Ugh, would you please tell me why were you upset _all _day?" I asked, as I started to get frustrated.

"No. Leave me alone." said Lisa madly, as she turned her back on me.

"Lisa, tell me!"

"I said leave me _ALONE_!" barked Lisa furiously, as she pushed me down the stairs.

"AAAAHHHH! Ow! Ow! Ow!" I screamed, as I bumped on each step. "Ouch! Oh, Jesus Christ! WHOA!"

I came crashing on my head again and I laid flat on my back.

"Ow…" I groaned in pain.

Lisa came downstairs and kicked me in the leg really hard.

_Oh, God. _I thought, as I felt the kick on my leg. _That's gonna leave a mark for days._

"I hate you." snarled Lisa. Then, she went into the other room.

I pushed myself up, trying not to feel the pain. This was the final straw. I wasn't about to give up. I decided to interrogate Lisa until she gets the answer.

I went looking for Lisa and I saw her in the kitchen, doing her homework.

Lisa looked at me and gasped. I ran straight to her and tackled her down to the floor. Lisa tried to squirm away from me, but I flipped her around so that she was facing me. To make sure that Lisa couldn't escape, I had her pin between my legs, grabbed her flailing arms and held them down.

"Let go of me, Bartholomew!" Lisa screamed angrily, as she struggled to break free. "Right now!"

"No!" I shouted seriously, as I pinned her down. "First, you have to tell me…"

"No! Stop it!" she screeched. "Get off of me right now!"

Lisa got one hand free and slapped me across the face. Hard.

"Ow!" I cried. Then, I took a sharp breath and didn't let go.

"God damn it, Bart! Let me go!" Lisa shouted once again.

"No." I said calmly.

Lisa tried to throw me off or kick me in the crotch, but nothing worked. I was _way_ too strong.

"Lisa, this has gone too far." I said seriously. "Can you please tell me why you were upset all day?"

"I don't know." muttered Lisa, looking away from my eyes.

"I don't believe you." I said. "You're not going anywhere and I'm not letting you up until you tell me."

"I'd rather tell that story to the walruses." she spat.

"Pfft. The walruses suck, wouldn't you know?" I laughed, as my grip tightened both of her arms. "If you want me off of you that…"

"BART SIMPSON!" shouted Lisa furiously.

"Ay caramba. Now you're screaming my name?" I laughed once again. "It's like a dream come true."

"Bart! I'm kind of stuck here! Help me!" called Ralph. "My brain is screaming!"

"Uh, I'll be right there, Ralph!" I called back. "Just give me five more minutes!"

Lisa felt embarrassed being pinned down by me and growled angrily, "Bart, I'm not gonna say it again. Get _off_ of me."

"Not until you tell me why you were upset all day, dollface." I said.

Finally, Lisa took a deep breath and said, "Fine. You really want to know? I'm having problems with my friend, Allison."

"Allison? Allison Taylor?" I said curiously. "I thought you were friends."

"Yes, it's true. But she got an 'A' plus and I got a 'B' minus." replied Lisa.

"On what?"

"We were taking a quiz about the weather. I already know about it, but when Allison got an 'A' plus, she told me she knows a lot about weather, she's extremely smarter than me and I may be losing my intelligence already. That's why I was upset all day because I didn't want you torturing me first thing in the morning."

I stared at Lisa for a moment and then said quickly, "Oh, okay."

Then, I stood up and helped Lisa up to her feet.

"Uh, Bart?" Lisa asked.

I turned to look at her and… SMACK! Lisa punched me right in the nose really hard!

"Aargh!" I yelled.

"That's what you get for interrogating me, you jackass." she smirked.

I felt the warm blood dribbling down from my nose and onto my hand. Then, I pinched my nose with my fingers to stop the bleeding.

"Oh, crap, Lisa!" I groaned in pain, as I kept on pinching my nose. "You just made me bleed my own blood! Ow, ow, ow! Get me a paper towel immediately!"

Without answering, Lisa took a paper towel from the rack and gave it to me. I put the paper towel on my nose. Blood still came out as I went into the living room to see Ralph still playing that video game.

I looked at the TV and the big red game over sign was showing again.

"Can you help me, Daddy?" asked Ralph, as he handed me the game controller.

"For the love of God! I'm not daddy, Ralph." I said nasally, still pinching my nose, as I took the game controller from him. "I'm Bart Simpson!"

"Hi Bart Simpson, I'm Ralph Wiggum." he said happily. "Will you be my friend?"

_Oh, God. _I thought madly. _I hate my life._

A/N: Well, that's a wrap for this chapter! It's a good thing Bart finally got the answer about why Lisa was upset all day. Can you guys please review?! I haven't gotten any yet since the first chapter! Don't forget! Chapter 3 is coming in June! Happy Memorial Day and I'll see you in the next chapter! _Ciao_!


	3. You Just made your Sister Cry!

A/N: Well, well, well. It's the first week of the June, which means summer is almost here! Anyway, we are now up to chapter 3. In this chapter, the Simpsons are going to have an argument and Bart is gonna make Lisa cry. How? Well, let's see what happens in this chapter!

Chapter 3

You Just made your Sister Cry!

That evening, my family and I were having dinner. I wasn't really crazy about my creamed corn.

"Mom, this food sucks." I said in annoyance. "Why can't I have spaghetti with Cheetos for dinner?"

"Bart, don't use language like that." Marge said sternly, as she ate a piece of steak. "Besides, we're having steak, Brussels sprouts and creamed corn for dinner."

"Yeah, boy." agreed Homer, with his mouth full of food. "If you don't like your dinner, you could have some dog food with Santa's Little Helper."

"Homer!" shouted Marge madly.

"Oh, hot diggity!" exclaimed Grandpa happily. "I love dog food!"

"Grandpa, you're not a dog, so you can't have dog food." said Lisa.

Santa's Little Helper stopped eating his dog food, looked at us and then growled.

"What? I was only teasing." giggled Homer nervously.

Marge rolled her eyes and then said to Lisa, "So, how was school today, honey?"

"Not so well." replied Lisa gloomily, as she ate her creamed corn.

"What's the matter, sweetie? Is your brain having difficulties again?" asked Marge, looking all worried.

"Does your brain have a tummy ache?" asked Homer.

"Dad, brains don't get tummy aches. They get, uh, uh…" Lisa said, as she tried to think.

"Seizures like Homer? Now that's hilarious!" I said, as I began laughing.

"Why you little!" snarled Homer, as he began strangling me. "I'll strangle you until you get a seizure like that!"

"Homer! No strangling at the dinner table!" scolded Marge.

"Let him go, Homer!" scolded Grandpa, as he bonked Homer on the head with a frying pan.

"D'oh!" cried Homer, as he released me.

Next thing I knew, I was gasping for air.

Homer rubbed his head and groaned, "Thanks, Dad."

"This frying pan works every time when somebody is or starts strangling somebody." said Grandpa.

"Ooh! Can I try it?" pleaded Homer.

"Sorry, son. But this is for me to use only." Grandpa answered seriously.

"Oh!" groaned Homer in disappointment.

Suddenly, he heard his MyPhone ring. He took it out from his back pocket and got a notification.

"Hey, what's this?" he said curiously, but quickly understood it. "Ooh! Furious Fliers is giving out power ups for free every time you beat a level!"

"Homer, no playing games at the dinner table too!" Marge scolded.

Homer ignored her as he started playing the game.

"Hey, Lisa, wanna tell your parents about why you were upset all day today?" I asked, smirking.

"No, Bart. It's too depressing." said Lisa, as she kept on eating her dinner.

"Lisa, it's not depressing. You just had a very bad day, so tell them why." I reprimanded, as I ate a Brussels sprout, ignoring the yucky taste.

"Bart, I do _not _want to my parents about my day." Lisa said, looking all agitated.

"You had a bad day, Lisa?" asked Marge.

"God damn it, Bart. Look what you made me do!" Lisa yelled.

"So, what? I didn't do anything." I answered.

"Lisa, what happened today?" Marge asked, as she ate her creamed corn.

"I got a 'B' minus on a quiz and Allison got an 'A' plus." answered Lisa, in annoyance.

"Did somebody say 'B' minus?!" exclaimed Grandpa nervously. "Oh, God. I'm about to have a heart attack."

"Lisa, that's not the reason why you were upset all day." I said, getting all frustrated.

"I don't want to discuss it!" Lisa yelled.

"Lisa, no yelling at the dinner table!" scolded Marge.

"Yeah!" I agreed teasingly.

"Bart, that goes for you too."

"What?! Why me?! I like cursing at the dinner table, but hate the frigging creamed corn and Brussels sprouts!"

"Sorry, boy, but this was my choice to have for supper and you're gonna eat it whenever you like it or not." Homer said, as he kept his eyes on the game.

Suddenly, I felt myself boiling and steam poured out of my ears.

"I'M NOT EATING MY FRIGGING DINNER AND YOU CAN'T MAKE _ME_!" I screamed furiously.

I sounded like a three year old brat, but I didn't care. Everyone, including Maggie stared at me in shock.

Then, Grandpa took out two pills and placed them in his mouth.

Homer looked at his MyPhone and exclaimed, "No, no, no! Now I gotta start all over again!"

"Homer, this is no time for games! We're trying to have a nice family dinner here!" yelled Marge seriously.

"The dinner can wait, Marge!" Homer yelled back. "I'm trying to get free power ups but Bart ruined it!"

"I ruined it? I'm not responsible for this game." I said angrily. Then, I looked right at Lisa. "This is really all your fault!"

"My fault? You're the one who messes everything up!" argued Lisa.

I was really pissed off. In fact, I was about to pin Lisa down to the floor and interrogate her again, but I held myself back.

"No, I'm not! I just want you to tell your parents why you were upset all day!" I argued angrily.

"You can't make me, Bart." said Lisa madly.

"Oh, really?!" I growled, as I jumped on the table.

"Bart, get down from there this instant!" Marge yelled firmly.

"You shut up, Marge." I snarled.

"I'm not kidding, Bart. Your behavior is very poorly right now." she said firmly.

"You can't talk to me like that. You're not my teacher."

"I don't care if I'm your teacher, Bart. You need to sit down and finish your dinner."

"I told you this before; I'm not eating my dinner!"

"Then, you could have the dog food with Santa's Little Helper." suggested Homer, as he kept on playing the game.

"What are you crazy, Homer?!" I argued. "I'm not eating that crap!"

"I'll eat the dog food!" Grandpa said, as he raised his hand.

"No, you won't, Dad." said Homer.

"Aw, damn it!" moaned Grandpa in disappointment.

"Why can't you be a better brother, Bart?" asked Lisa, in annoyance.

"I don't know. Why can't you stop bossing me around all the time?!" I screeched angrily.

"Because you embarrass me most of the time!" answered Lisa furiously.

This was the last straw. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh, yeah? Well, all I have to say is that you're a stupid bastard!" I barked furiously, as I aimed my finger at Lisa.

Once again, everyone gasped loudly and stared at me in shock. Maggie's pacifier fell to the floor as her mouth opened really wide.

It became silent in the dining room. A _long _awkward silence.

Then, the tears came to Lisa's eyes.

_Oh, crap. _I thought nervously.

Deeply hurt by my words, Lisa began to cry as she put her hands to her eyes.

"Bartholomew J. Simpson!" yelled Marge furiously.

"Oh, way to go, Bart." said Grandpa sarcastically. "You just made your sister cry!"

"Ooh, I've never seen a brother that makes his sister cry before." Homer replied.

"Yes, you have, Homie." said Marge. "Don't you remember when Bart accidently destroyed Lisa's centerpiece on Thanksgiving?"

"Oh, yeah. I do." he said.

As Lisa continued to cry, she ran upstairs to her room and we heard her slam her door shut. Then, Homer glared at me angrily.

"Alright, Bart! That's it!" shouted Homer angrily. "Go to your room! Now!"

"Aw, jeez. Again?" I complained. "Why do you have to keep sending me to my room? That's not fair!"

"What's not fair is that you made your sister cry." Marge scolded, as she agreed with Homer. "You also ruined our family dinner."

"You know what? I wish I was never born!" I yelled back.

"Well, sometimes I wish the same thing." answered Marge, as she tried to hold in her anger. "Now go to your room and think about what you'd done."

Without saying another word, I jumped off the table and marched off to my room, still pissed off.

"Uh, could you excuse me for a moment?" asked Marge, as she stepped out of the dining room.

"What's with her?" asked Grandpa, as he pointed to her.

"Anger issues, Dad." answered Homer.

Marge stomped to the couch, grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. In my room, I was doing the same as I flopped down to my bed on my back.

Later, that evening, at about like 7:45p.m., I was still furious as I sat on the edge of my bed.

"Oh God, why do I always get punished and blamed when I didn't do something wrong?" I mumbled to myself angrily. "This is the worst day of my life."

I walked over to the window and looked at the sky. The sun was now setting.

I sighed and said to myself sadly, "Aw, great. How is Lisa gonna forgive me for saying the mean things I said to her? I shouldn't have called her a stupid bastard."

A tear came to my eye, but I quickly blinked it away. Then, I saw my baseball on the floor.

I picked it up and angrily hurled it at the wall. It bounced back, but I quickly ducked. I didn't want to get another bloody nose like earlier.

I saw the baseball roll under my desk. Instead of picking it up again, I flopped back down to my bed and stared at the ceiling.

Suddenly, I heard some sobbing coming from the other side of the wall. I knew that sobbing. It was Lisa. A horrible feeling of guilt fell upon me as a heavy stone.

"Aw, damn it…" I said sadly.

I truly hated to apologize to someone, but this time I had to do it. I took a deep breath, lowered my head and went into my sister's room. I saw Lisa crying on her bed with her face buried into the pillow.

"Hey Lisa?" I said softly.

Lisa didn't answer me and didn't even lift her face from the pillow.

"Lisa, I-I'm sorry about the things I said to you." I said softly, as I approached her bed.

"Apology not accepted." Lisa sobbed, as her voice was muffled. "Now go away."

"Lisa, I didn't mean to call you a stupid bastard." I pleaded. "Please, I was furious."

"Just because you're furious, doesn't mean you have to call me a stupid bastard." she sobbed, as her voice was still muffled. "You really hurt my feelings and my brain."

"Oh, come on, Lis." I said, as I cracked up. "Your brain doesn't have feelings."

Finally, Lisa lifted her face up, still crying. "Of course my brain _does _have feelings. Everyone has feelings."

"I know, I know." I said seriously. "Look, I'm very sorry I hurt your feelings. This is all my fault. I really shouldn't have done that."

Lisa's shoulders moved with sobs and fresh tears kept streaming down her face.

"We're siblings. It's our job to fight and make up." sobbed Lisa, as she continued crying. "I haven't cried like this since I lost Snowball II."

Suddenly, I felt a lump in my throat and tears welling in my eyes when I heard our deceased family cat, Snowball II.

"I feel the same way too, Lis." I said tearfully, as I sat next to her on her bed. "Ever since I got a 59% on my test, I cried about being held back in fourth grade. But then, I got a 60% on my test because I knew how George Washington felt when he surrendered Fort Necessity to the French in 1754."

"Yeah, I remember that." agreed Lisa, crying. "I think it might still be on the refrigerator."

I began to cry a little as I felt tears running down my cheeks.

"Lisa, can you please forgive me for hurting your feelings?" I sobbed. "This is all my fault. I'm very sorry."

"Apology accepted, Bart." she sniffled, as she gave me a hug. Then, I hugged her back.

Without noticing, Marge and Maggie were watching us hug.

"You know, Maggie?" whispered Marge loudly. "Maybe I'm not such a bad mother after all."

A/N: Well, that's a wrap for chapter 3! I'm really glad that Bart and Lisa made up in the end. That oughta teach Bart a lesson for making Lisa cry! So, please review and chapter 4 is on its way! Also, when Marge and Bart were screaming into their pillows, they made a reference from the movie, "Lilo and Stitch". Don't you also worry; Todd Flanders will be in this story pretty soon! Orangebird124 is out! So, T.T.F.N.: Ta-ta for now!


	4. Fergus Returns

A/N: So, here we are again. We are now up to chapter 4. In this chapter, Bart, Lisa and their friends are walking to school and they see an unexpected surprise visitor. If you guessed Fergus the "werewolf" dog, you are correct! He's back for revenge! Can they escape from the ferocious dog and make it to school on time? Read the chapter and find out!

Chapter 4

Fergus Returns

A week later, my friends, Lisa and I were walking our way to school.

"Oh my God, did you hear about the death of Radioactive Man, Nelson?" I said. "He got killed off."

"I heard, man!" said Nelson seriously. "God, I was so pissed off that I was about to burn down the company who made Radioactive Man."

"Comic Book Guy knows a lot about Radioactive Man." said Milhouse.

"Hey Lisa, you wanna talk?" asked Allison.

"No thank you." Lisa said in annoyance. "You can't steal my intelligence and my 'A' plus."

"That was last week, Lisa." said Allison. "I just wanted to ask you if Nelson is your boyfriend."

"What, Nelson?! N-No way!" cried Lisa, as her cheeks began to blush. "Why would you ask me something like that?!'

"Maybe you have a crush on him." I teased.

"Do not!" Lisa yelled back.

"Something wrong?" called Nelson.

"No, no, no, no! Everything's fine! Trust me!" exclaimed Lisa.

"I bet you kissed him on the lips." chuckled Janey, as she began to crack up.

"Can you kiss my lips, Lisa?" asked Ralph.

"No!" she yelled in annoyance. "What are you crazy?!"

"_Lisa and Nelson sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G._" chanted Janey and Allison in a sing-song voice, as Lisa growled in annoyance. "_First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Nelson and the baby carriage._"

"I'm not listening." she mumbled, as she walked away from the two girls.

"Come on now, Lisa." said Milhouse, as he held her hand. "Don't listen to them. They're just fooling around."

"Shut up, Milhouse." Lisa murmured.

"_Old McDonald had a farm!_ _E-I-E-I-O!_" sung Ralph happily, as we all groaned. _"And on his farm, he had a cow! E-I-E-I-O!_"

"Put a sock in it, Ralph!" interrupted Janey.

Ralph stopped singing and said, "Okay."

He then took off his shoe, took off his sock and placed it in his mouth.

I burst out laughing as I took out my MyPhone from my backpack and took a picture of Ralph with the sock in his mouth.

"This is a keepsake." I laughed, as I looked at the picture and then put it back in my backpack.

"Take that out of your mouth, Ralph." said Milhouse seriously.

Ralph then spat out the sock and then put it back on his foot and then his shoe.

"Janey told me to put a sock in my mouth meaning 'it.'" said Ralph. "I think it tastes like paint."

"Wha- I- I never said that! I didn't say anything about putting your sock in your mouth, I told you to put a sock in it meaning to be quiet." Janey replied in annoyance. "It's an expression."

"What's an expression?" asked Ralph curiously.

Janey face palm herself on her forehead and muttered, "Oh, God…"

"Come on guys, if we don't make it to school on time, Principal 'Sucker' is gonna put us in detention for 300 days." I said impatiently.

"Bart, don't you mean 250 days?" corrected Lisa, as she tapped on my shoulder.

"Whatever, Lisa." I said, looking all agitated. "I wish you were in detention."

Just as we were about to start walking again, Milhouse was standing there, frozen. Not moving another step.

"Milhouse, get your ass moving." I said impatiently. "Let's go."

However, Milhouse still didn't move. He was staring at something or _someone_.

"Milhouse?" I asked nervously, as I tapped on his shoulder. "A-A-Are you okay?"

"F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F…" he stammered.

"For the love of God, would you move already?!" shouted Nelson impatiently.

"F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-FERGUS!" screamed Milhouse at the top of his lungs loudly, as he pointed his finger.

"Fergus? Who is he?" Allison asked, with a raised eyebrow of confusion.

"Where is he?!" I cried, as I got out my slingshot from my backpack.

"He's over there!" wailed Milhouse.

I looked everywhere when all of a sudden; I saw a brown and white dog wearing a spiked collar. I quickly recognized that dog. It _was _Fergus.

"Hey you, dumb dog!" called Lisa angrily. "I thought we'd seen the last of you!"

Fergus quickly shook his head and then gave a low growl.

"Listen here, buster." snarled Nelson, as he clenched his fists. "If you ever come near Lisa, I swear to God, I will kill you!"

"Nelson, take it easy!" exclaimed Janey nervously.

"Don't worry, Janey." Nelson said angrily. "I got it under control."

"Ooh! A puppy!" cried Ralph, as he ran straight to Fergus.

"No, Ralph!" I warned. "That's Fergus! He's not a good dog!

"What's the big idea, Bart?" Ralph said. "All dogs love to be petted."

He then set his hand on the dog's head and then, out of nowhere, Fergus bit Ralph!

"Owwwww!" screamed Ralph painfully.

"Oh-no, Ralph!" we screamed.

Ralph looked at his bitten arm and began to cry.

"He bit me!" he sobbed. "Now I'm gonna turn into a dog! A mean one!"

"Don't worry, Ralph." said Lisa, trying to stay optimistic. "You won't turn into a dog. We just gotta get you to the school nurse."

"Yes! I'm saved!" cheered Ralph happily.

I aimed my slingshot at Fergus and fired a rock. Unfortunately, it missed Fergus.

"Oh, damn it." I said sadly. "I missed."

Suddenly, Fergus' growling got louder and angrier!

"What do we do now, Bart?" asked Lisa nervously.

"Well, the only thing we can do now is, Run!" I screamed.

We all started running away from Fergus, as he started chasing us.

"Ralph, when I told you not to pet Fergus, you disobeyed me!" I shouted, looking all agitated.

"Sorry, Bart." apologized Ralph. "I thought if I petted Fergus, we might become friends. Every boy needs to have a dog."

"Not every boy, Ralph. Some of them are allergic to dogs." said Janey.

As we kept on running, we checked to make sure if we lost Fergus. He was still behind us barking.

"If only Martin was here, he'd save us from Fergus!" cried Milhouse.

"I know! Too bad he went on the bus." I panted.

"That dog come by my house, I'll kill him with a chainsaw." panted Nelson.

Suddenly, Fergus caught up with us and bit on Lisa's red dress as she screamed.

"Hey! Get away from my girl, you son of a bitch!" snarled Nelson, as he punched Fergus in the face.

"I'm not your girl, yet!" yelled Lisa, but then sweetly, "Thanks for saving my life."

"Let's go! Let's go!" I called.

Lisa and Nelson caught up with us, but Fergus was still chasing us.

"Are you alright, Lisa?" asked Janey.

"Yeah, except that Fergus almost ripped my dress." Lisa said nervously.

I aimed my slingshot at Fergus again and fired another rock. This time, the rock hit Fergus right in the eye!

"Whoa, bullseye! I got him!" I cheered. "You'll never catch us, sucker!"

As we came to another corner, we hid behind the building. Fergus stopped running and started sniffing for our scent. We were all panting.

"Oh my God, that was a close call!" I panted, as I wiped the sweat off my forehead.

"I can't get over it. Fergus is back for revenge." said Lisa, panting.

"Is my arm still bleeding?" asked Ralph, as he showed his bitten arm to me.

I examined it and there was a bitten mark on Ralph's arm.

"Well, at least you didn't turn into a dog." I chuckled. "But you still have to show it to the school nurse."

Suddenly, Fergus saw us and then charged right at us!

"Let's get out of here!" I screamed.

"Run for your lives!" yelled Milhouse.

We were able to dodge Fergus, but then he scratched Janey's arm as she cried out in pain.

"You leave my fair-weather friend alone, you big bully!" shouted Lisa, as she kicked Fergus in the eye.

Janey ran to catch up with us. Just as Fergus was about to pounce on Lisa and destroy her, he felt someone grab him back by his collar just in time. She looked and it was Nelson!

"There will be no more ferocious dogs in Springfield and that's final!" snarled Nelson angrily, as he strangled Fergus and then threw him to the ground.

Then, he turned to her and said bravely, "Get on my shoulders, Lisa."

Without answering, Lisa quickly got on his back and held on tightly. Then, they ran to catch up with us as Fergus began chasing them behind again.

"That was close, Nelson." said Lisa, as she held on tightly. "You saved my life twice."

"I'll always be there for you, Lisa." said Nelson sweetly. "If anything ever happens to you, ants will burn tonight."

As soon as Lisa and Nelson caught up with us, Milhouse, Allison, Janey and I began to giggle.

"What the hell is so funny?!" growled Nelson.

"Lisa is riding on you!" giggled Janey.

"Are you going for a piggy back ride?" I asked teasingly.

"One more move like that, and I'll hang you up on the flagpole after school!" Nelson threatened. Then, he looked right at Milhouse. "That goes for you too!"

Suddenly, we heard Fergus barking as he caught up with us.

"Oh, God! He's gaining on us!" exclaimed Lisa.

"We'll never make it to school on time!" Milhouse moaned. "We're gonna be dog food!"

"Yum! I love dog food!" said Ralph happily, as he licked his lips.

I kept on running with my friends when suddenly, an idea popped into my head!

_I got it! _I thought.

Then, I came to a stop. So did everyone else.

"Bart, what are you doing? Fergus is gaining on us!" cried Lisa.

"You guys go. I'll catch up with you." I said, catching up my breath.

"But, Bart…" protested Allison.

"Just go! I'll take care of this werewolf." I said seriously.

"How?" said Milhouse curiously.

"Come on, Milhouse! Run!" said Janey seriously, as she grabbed him by his arm.

As soon as they started running again, I smiled mischievously as Fergus was coming closer.

"Hey Fergus, this one's for you." I said mischievously. "Eat my shorts!"

I pulled down my blue shorts, mooning him!

Fergus stopped running and saw my big butt. Then, he turned around and ran away very scared.

I quickly pulled up my shorts and then yelled, "Do not come back! You hear me?! Get lost, ya filthy bastard!"

I took my MyPhone out of my backpack and looked at the time. It was 9:15a.m.

"Ay caramba! I'm late for class!" I cried, as I quickly put my MyPhone back in my backpack. "Hey guys, wait for me!"

I ran and ran until I finally caught up with Lisa and my friends.

"Bart! You're alive!" yelled Milhouse happily, as he hugged me tightly.

"Of course I'm alive. I just scared Fergus away." I hacked, as I tried to break free. "Ow! That's too hard! You're crushing my body!"

Milhouse suddenly let me go as I tried to catch up with my breath.

"Well, at least you're okay, Bart." said Lisa, as she climbed down from Nelson's back.

"Hey Simpson, what time is it?" asked Nelson.

I took out my MyPhone out of my backpack again and looked at the time. It was 9:40a.m.!

"Holy crap! We're already late for school and it's 9:40a.m.!" I cried, as I put my MyPhone back in my backpack.

"We gotta run now!" cried Nelson.

We all started running to the Springfield Elementary School as fast as we could go.

In Lisa's classroom, Ms. Hoover was running a group.

"Alright class, who can tell me what year Babe Ruth was born in?" asked Ms. Hoover.

Everyone was raising their hand, yelling, "Me! Me! Me!"

"Chuck."

"Uh, 1893?" asked Chuck.

"That's not it, Chuck." said Ms. Hoover. "Babe Ruth was not born in 1893. He was born in 1895. However, you were two years close."

Ms. Hoover went over to the chalkboard and wrote the year, 1895, before the class was disrupted by the large crash as Lisa, Janey, Allison and Ralph came in.

"We're here! We're here!" they cried.

Suddenly, Ralph tripped over Lisa, causing her to trip over Janey and Allison as they all cried out in pain, tumbling on top of each other. Everyone began laughing at them.

"What is this?" laughed Becky. "Jack and Jill?"

"Yeah! Ralph fell down and broke his crown and the three girls came tumbling after!" teased Chuck.

Ms. Hoover looked at Lisa, Janey, Allison and Ralph and shouted unhappily, "The four of you are late!"

"Sorry, Ms. Hoover. We got lost on the way." chuckled Allison nervously.

"You liar! We didn't get lost, we ran into someone." corrected Lisa, as she helped Allison up.

"Yeah, and he's really mean." agreed Janey, as she helped Ralph up.

Ms. Hoover rubbed her chin and asked, "Who is he and why is he mean?"

"It's a long story, Ms. Hoover." said Lisa, as she fixed up her dress.

"Very well then," she said seriously, as she took a deep breath. "Lisa, Janey, Allison and Ralph, I'd like to see the four of you after school."

"After school?! But, but, but…" complained Allison.

"No buts, Allison. You were very, very late and I'd like to see you at the end of the day."

Lisa and everyone else groaned in disappointment.

Later, after school, Lisa, Janey, Allison and Ralph were sitting in their chairs in front of Ms. Hoover's desk.

"So you see, Ms. Hoover, my friends and I were on our way walking to school when all of a sudden, Milhouse was screaming very loudly." explained Lisa.

"I petted a big dog but then he bit me. Look at it." said Ralph, as he showed his bitten arm to Ms. Hoover.

Ms. Hoover gasped, but then quickly took a pill.

"Nice going, Ralph. You just scared the hell out of Ms. Hoover." growled Lisa sarcastically.

"I only told her that the dog bit me." protested Ralph.

"Hey, I need to know what happened so I could write to your parents." reprimanded Ms. Hoover sternly, as she snapped her fingers.

"Sorry about that, Ms. Hoover. Anyway, we were chased by a mean, big dog named Fergus and he scratched me." said Janey. "I wasn't bleeding, but it still hurts."

"Fergus bit my red dress and it almost ripped. Nelson came to my rescue and I almost got attacked by him again, but then, Nelson rescued me again and I was able to get on his back." Lisa explained.

"I felt like I was gonna get attacked by Fergus, but I didn't." Allison said. "We almost became dog food!"

"Can we have dog food for dinner?" asked Ralph.

"No, Ralph. Nobody is having dog food for dinner. Besides, you're a human being, not a dog." said Ms. Hoover seriously.

Then, she stood up from her desk and said seriously to them, "Thank you very much for telling me the truth. Even though you were late, I'm letting you four off with a warning."

_Oh, God. Not a warning. _thought Lisa nervously.

"What's the warning, Ms. Hoover?" asked Allison curiously.

"The warning is, if I see you coming to class late again, I'm gonna have to give you a week of suspension from recess." Ms. Hoover warned.

"Yes, Ms. Hoover. It won't happen again." Lisa, Janey, Allison and Ralph said.

"Good. Now, if you're gonna walk to school, you need to get there on time or earlier and no more fooling around." she said seriously.

"Ok, Ms. Hoover. We're sorry." they said seriously.

"Apology accepted. You're free to go now."

As soon as Lisa, Janey, Allison and Ralph left the classroom, they saw me, Milhouse and Nelson standing outside the entrance.

"So, what happened?" I asked.

"Did you get into trouble?" asked Nelson.

"Was the teacher angry?" asked Milhouse.

"Well, Ms. Hoover was disappointed and upset with us a little bit." answered Lisa in disappointment.

"She made us stay after school so we could tell her why we were late." replied Janey.

"We're off with a warning saying that if we come to class late again, we're gonna get a week of suspension from recess. I feel like that isn't fair!" explained Allison, as she lightly stomped her foot.

"Guess what? It happened to me, Bart and Nelson." Milhouse said, as he turned to us. "Right, guys?"

"Right, Milhouse." Nelson and I said in agreement.

"Because of this, Principal Skinner is gonna have to call our parents." I said in disappointment. "No fair!"

"Yeah, that's what Ms. Hoover said too!" agreed Lisa.

"Well, it looks like we're gonna have to get home now." I said quickly. "My parents are gonna kill me for this!"

"Well then, let's run!" Lisa said.

We ran out of the school building and ran home as fast as we could go.

A/N: Well, that wraps up chapter 4. It looks like Bart, Lisa and his friends didn't make it to school on time, but managed to escape from Fergus and that's still good. So, be sure to review this chapter and stay tuned for chapter 5. Todd Flanders is still on his way, so be prepared! See you later and enjoy the summer!


	5. Would You like to coach Baseball Again?

A/N: Whew! Looks like summer's here and it's gonna get really hot! Oh, hello, guys! Sorry about that! So, where were we again? Oh, yeah! We're up to chapter 5 now! Ok, in this chapter, Mike Scioscia is going to call Lisa and ask her if she would like to coach baseball again. Will she accept the offer? Well, let's read the chapter and find out!

Chapter 5

Would You like to coach Baseball Again?

That night, before bedtime, Lisa and I were in our pajamas and we were in the living room, waiting for our parents to come.

"You're gonna get in trouble, You're gonna get in trouble!" I teased in a sing song voice, as I pointed my finger at Lisa.

"Actually, Bart, I think _you _are gonna get in trouble." smirked Lisa, as she jabbed her finger into my arm.

"Ow! That really hurts!" I groaned painfully.

Then, I pinched the top of Lisa's arm.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?!" growled Lisa, as she rubbed her arm gently.

I smiled with a mischief look and answered, "Revenge."

"Oh, you want revenge now? Ok, you asked for it!" shouted Lisa, as she lunged for my neck and began strangling me, just like Homer.

"Let… me… go…" I gagged.

"No frigging way, Bart! You asked for revenge and you got it!" Lisa snarled, as she continued to strangle me.

Trying to break free, I pushed Lisa down to the floor as I tried to catch up with my breath. However, Lisa got right back up, grabbed me by the back of my pajama top and pinned me up against the wall.

"Why you little!" I growled, as I broke free from Lisa's grip and strangled her back.

Without noticing, I felt something hit my head. I stopped strangling Lisa and saw a pacifier on the floor as I picked it up.

"Did you just throw me this pacifier, Lis?" I asked in annoyance.

"It wasn't me." said Lisa, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"You liar!" I growled, as I punched Lisa in the arm.

Lisa cried out in pain and then punched me back in the arm. Next thing we knew, we were fighting all over again when all of a sudden, the lights were flickering on and off.

"Hey, hey, hey! Both of you stop it at once!" yelled Marge angrily, as she flickered the lights on and off.

We quickly stopped fighting and looked at Marge. Maggie came out of nowhere and took back the pacifier from me.

"Oh, so it was _you _who threw the pacifier right at Bart. Huh, Maggie?" Lisa smirked curiously.

"Why did you do it, Maggie? Why did you throw the pacifier at me?" I asked angrily.

"Because you two need to stop that fighting right now!" explained Marge angrily. "Besides, I was in the middle of a phone call."

Lisa and I both gulped nervously.

"Hey, Marge, did you order the pizza yet?" asked Homer excitedly, as he ran into the living room.

"No, Homer. This isn't about ordering pizza." said Marge sternly. "We just got a phone call from the school."

"If this is about school, then I'm out of here." Homer said in disappointment, as he left the living room.

Quietly and nervously, we sat down on the couch as Lisa picked up Maggie.

"You know, I'm very upset and disappointed in the both of you." said Marge angrily. "I can't believe you were late to school."

"Mom, it's not what you think." Lisa said nervously. "We were on our way walking to school when all of a sudden, we ran into Fergus!"

"He's a really huge dog, Mom." I said nervously. "In fact, he's more like of a werewolf!"

"Oh, jeez. Here we go again." murmured Lisa, as she face palm herself on her forehead.

"Kids, you almost got a week of suspension from recess and I could've punished you for two days." Marge replied seriously.

"We're sorry, Mom." apologized Lisa. "We were trying to get away from Fergus so we could get to school on time. But Fergus almost attacked me and he bit my red dress and it almost ripped."

Before Mom could say another word, we heard the phone ringing.

"I got it!" I announced, as I picked up the phone. "Home of the burger, what's your beef?"

"_Oh, I'm sorry. I have the wrong number._" a voice said on the other line.

"Well, this is the Simpson residence. Who the hell are you?" I replied, as I played with the telephone cord.

"Bart!" yelled Marge.

"_This is Mike Scioscia. I used to be a baseball player before I retired._" he said on the other line.

"Did you give me advice about listening to my manager when we were riding on a roller coaster?" I asked curiously.

"_Yes, I did, Bart. In fact, is your sister here? I need to speak to her._" said Mike Scioscia on the other line.

"Yeah, she's right here." I said quickly, as I shoved the phone at Lisa. "It's for you."

Lisa took the phone from me and answered, "Hello?"

"_Hi, Lisa. This is Mike Scioscia. I know we're in the middle of April but I need you to do something._" Mike said on the other line.

"Uh, what's that?" asked Lisa curiously.

"_Would you like to coach baseball again?_" he asked.

Lisa stood there in frozen and didn't say another word.

"Honey, are you okay?" asked Marge, looking all worried.

"What's the matter, Lis? Cat got your tongue?" I teased.

Finally, Lisa spoke out. "Mike Scioscia wants me to coach baseball again!"

"Hey, I remember Mike Scioscia! We saw him at an amusement park when we were riding on a roller coaster with him." exclaimed Marge, as she turned to me. "Right, Bart?"

"Yep." I agreed.

"_So Lisa, do you want to coach baseball again? You can get new team players, train them hard and best of all, you might become manager of the year!_" explained Mike on the other line.

"Yes, Mike. I'll do it!" agreed Lisa.

"Cowabunga! My baseball manager is back in town!" I cheered happily.

"_That's good, Lisa. If your mom is here, let me talk to her._" he said on the other line.

"My Mom's here, Mike." said Lisa.

Then, she gave the phone to Marge. "Mike wants you, Mom." she said.

"Thank you, sweetie." replied Marge, as she took the phone from Lisa.

I took Maggie in my arms as Lisa and I went upstairs and into the hallway.

"So, Lisa. Aren't you excited to coach baseball again?" I said happily.

"Well, not really, Bart." sighed Lisa. "I need to get my team players back and train them all over again after we lost."

"I remembered that I tried to steal home, but I didn't make it." I said sadly.

In the flashback, everyone was cheering for me, as I ran across the field, trying to steal home.

"_If he makes it, that's my son!_" cheered Homer happily.

I ran until I made it to the home base, as I landed on the dirt roughly, not noticing that the umpire caught the baseball and tagged me out.

"_You're out!_" the umpire yelled.

The whole crowd gasped loudly.

"_The Isotots lose._" the announcer announced, as he took off his headphones and then took out a black ski mask. "_Now to begin my off-season follow-home robberies. I'll see you in the parking lot, but you won't see me until it's too late._"

"_You stink!_" I heard Homer yell angrily, and felt a foam finger land on me.

Without noticing, Lisa walked over to me sadly.

"_Did I make it?_" I groaned.

"_No. But you did do something._" said Lisa happily, as she helped me up to my feet. "_You made me love baseball. Not as a collection of numbers, but as an unpredictable, passionate game beaten in excitement only by every other sport._"

"_I guess your computer was right._" I replied sadly.

"_Maybe it was, but according to my calculations, you're a great brother, 51% of the time._" said Lisa happily.

"_And according to my gut, you're okay, too._" I said hopefully.

"_Can you put a number on it?_" Lisa asked.

Looking around, I saw a foam finger on the ground and gave it to her.

"_Aww…_" she sighed happily.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, our team players lifted us in the air, chanting, "_Conflict resolved! Conflict resolved! Conflict resolved!_"

Back in the present, I saw Lisa go into Maggie's room with the little baby.

"Well, that's my sister." I said, as I began to yawn. "I gotta get to bed now."

As I headed to my bedroom, I called, "Come on, Santa's Little Helper!"

The next morning, at about 7:45a.m., I was sleeping peacefully in my bed with Santa's Little Helper when all of a sudden; Lisa came into my room and blew her whistle right at my ear, causing me and Santa's Little Helper to immediately wake up with a jolt!

"Ay caramba! I'm up! I'm up! I'm up!" I screamed, as I got out of bed and ran around my room.

"Sorry to wake you up, Bartholomew. But I found my whistle!" smirked Lisa, as she tried to show me her whistle.

I quickly stopped running around and then looked at her, frustrated.

"God damn it, Lisa! What the hell _did _you do that for?! My dog and I were in the middle of our peaceful sleep!" I protested in annoyance.

"I wanted you to know that I found my whistle. Now I have to look for my uniform as the baseball manager since I'm coaching baseball again." she replied.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Alright, fine. I'll help you look for your uniform."

"Oh, thank you." she said happily, as she gave me a hug.

In Lisa's bedroom, we were in her closet, looking for her uniform.

"Where is it? Where is it?" Lisa said, as she dug through her clothes and throwing them out from it.

Without noticing, Homer came into Lisa's bedroom.

"Uh, Lisa? What you are…" he said curiously, before a pair of underwear landed on his face. "D'oh!"

We stopped looking and then looked straight at Homer standing there with a pair of underwear on his face. Suddenly, we burst out laughing.

"You look so funny, Homer!" I laughed.

"You could be Captain Underpants!" laughed Lisa.

Homer took the pair of underwear off his face and spluttered, "No wonder why the underwear was on my face. I could've been Pie Man by now."

We all stopped laughing as Lisa said seriously, "Sorry about that, Daddy. I was going through my closet to see if I can find my uniform. I'm coaching baseball again."

"Hmm, coaching baseball again, eh?" Homer said, as he rubbed his chin. "Well, I think it might be in the laundry. Let me go check."

We followed Homer to the basement where Snowball V was sleeping in her basket. As we went down the stairs, Homer opened the dryer door and then took out a red and white uniform.

"Is this it?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah! That's the one!" exclaimed Lisa happily, as he handed the uniform to her. "Thanks, Dad! You're the best!" Then, she kissed him on the cheek.

"Now get out there and make your Daddy proud!" Homer announced proudly.

A few minutes later, Lisa put on her uniform and then her hat, as she looked herself in the mirror.

"So, what do you think, Bart?" asked Lisa happily. "Am I ready to coach baseball again?"

I looked at her for a few seconds and then answered, "Get on the field right now, Buttermaker!"

"Thanks. Can you get everyone to join today?" asked Lisa.

"How are we gonna do that?" I asked curiously. "Do they have to sign up?"

"Guess what." she said, as she went into her desk and took out a clip board. "They do, but this is how it's gonna work. You need to find somebody you know and ask them to sign up for baseball while I get back to learning about it."

"Oh, come on, Lisa!" I complained. "I gotta go to a house and ask one of my friends to sign up for baseball? Forget it!"

"Don't you want me to become baseball manager of the year?"

Finally, I gave in and snatched the clip board away from her.

"Fine. I'll do it, but aren't you gonna come too?" I said.

"Yes. When I'm done learning about baseball." she said impatiently. "Now get to work."

As I got to Milhouse's house, I rang the doorbell and tapped my foot.

_Come on, Milhouse. _I thought impatiently. _Where the hell are you?_

The door opened and Milhouse was standing there.

"Bart? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Milhouse! Thank God you're here!" I exclaimed in relief. "Listen, I want to ask you something."

"Well, make it snappy because I gotta go walk Puppy Goo-Goo." replied Milhouse.

"I was wondering if you would like to sign up for baseball again." I said, as I showed Milhouse the clip board.

He looked at it and then said, "Gee, I don't know. What if we stink again like last time?"

"If you sign up, you'll get a free uniform." I said gleefully.

"Well," Milhouse said, as he rolled his eyes. Then in enthusiasm, "Bart Simpson, you can count me in!"

"Alright!" I cheered, as I fist pumped.

Milhouse wrote his name down on the clip board and then gave it to me.

"Let's go get the rest of the gang!" he said happily.

"I'm with you, buddy!" I said happily.

_**Hey ho, let's go!**_

_**Hey ho, let's go!**_

_**Hey ho, let's go!**_

_**Hey ho, let's go!**_

We arrived at Martin's house and rang the doorbell. Martin came out and we asked him if he would like to sign up for baseball again. He agreed to.

_**They're forming in a straight line**_

_**They're going through a tight one **_

_**The kids are losing their minds**_

_**Blitzkrieg Bop**_

I wrote down Martin on the clip board and headed off to Allison's house. I rang her doorbell and out came Allison. We asked her if she would like to sign up for baseball and she agreed to.

_**They're pilling in the back seat**_

_**They generate steam heat**_

_**Pulsating to the back seat**_

_**Blitzkrieg Bop**_

"So far, so good!" I said proudly, as I wrote down Allison on the clip board.

Then, we headed off to Ralph's house. When we got there, Allison knocked on the door and out came Ralph. We asked him if he would like to sign up for baseball again and he agreed to.

_**Hey ho, let's go!**_

_**Shoot' em in the back now**_

"I'd love to!" said Janey happily, as she wrote her name down on the clip board.

_**What they want, I don't know**_

_**They're all revved up and ready to go!**_

_**They're forming in a straight line**_

_**They're going through a tight one**_

_**The kids are losing their minds**_

_**Blitzkrieg Bop**_

Meanwhile, Lisa was on her laptop, studying about baseball as she wrote it down on a piece of paper.

_**They're pilling in the back seat**_

_**They generate steam heat**_

_**Pulsating to the back seat**_

_**Blitzkrieg Bop**_

Back outside, I was writing down Nelson on the clip board after he agreed to sign up for baseball again.

"Ok, who do we have left?" asked Martin.

"Sherri and Terri!" I said.

_**Hey ho, let's go!**_

_**Shoot' em in the back now**_

_**What they want, I don't know**_

_**They're all revved up and ready to go!**_

We all started walking towards Sherri and Terri's house.

_**They're forming in a straight line**_

_**They're going through a tight one **_

_**The kids are losing their minds**_

_**Blitzkrieg Bop**_

Also, back at home, Lisa closed up her laptop and began to carry all of her papers.

"Mom, I'm going out!" called Lisa.

"Ok, be back soon!" called Marge.

Lisa carried all of her papers with her under her arm as she left the house.

_**They're pilling in the back seat**_

_**They generate steam heat**_

_**Pulsating to the back seat**_

_**Blitzkrieg Bop**_

Then, Lisa ran to catch up with us.

_**Hey ho, let's go!**_

_**Hey ho, let's go!**_

_**Hey ho, let's go!**_

_**Hey ho, let's go!**_

At last, we finally made it to Sherri and Terri's house.

"Let's see," I said, as I checked the clip board. "Seven down, nine to go."

This time, Allison rang the doorbell. The door opened, but it wasn't Sherri and Terri. It was their mother, Mrs. Mackleberry.

"Excuse me, are you Sherri and Terri's mother?" asked Allison.

"Yes dear." she said. "What can I do for you?"

"We want to know if Sherri and Terri is home." answered Milhouse.

"It's something fun that the twins might want to do." I replied.

"Well, I'll see if they can come here for a minute." said Mrs. Mackleberry.

She turned around for a second and called, "Sherri! Terri! Can you come here for a bit?"

Suddenly, we heard some panting. We turned around and we saw Lisa panting.

"Hey guys… I'm here…" panted Lisa. "Did I… miss… anything?"

"No, of course not! But why are you all sweaty?" said Janey seriously.

"I had to learn about baseball again and carry these papers under my arm so I could watch where I was going." Lisa explained, still panting.

Suddenly, Sherri and Terri came to the entrance, giggling.

"Hey, what's so funny?" asked Lisa, looking all agitated.

"Sorry about that, Lisa. We were in the middle of a staring contest." said Sherri.

"You liar! We were having a contest about who cannot giggle the longest!" reprimanded Terri, as she punched Sherri in the arm. "Besides, you lose!"

"Hey, don't do that!" yelled Sherri, looking all agitated. "You just started giggling too, so you lose!"

"Girls, please!" scolded Mrs. Mackleberry.

I looked at Milhouse and made a cuckoo sign.

"Get your hands off of me, Sherri!" yelled Terri angrily.

"You take that back!" Sherri screeched.

"There they go." said Martin sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes.

"You little bastard!" shouted Sherri, as she punched Terri in the leg.

"Ok, that's it!" Terri snarled, as she pushed Sherri to the floor.

She pushed herself up and ran after her sister, shouting, "Come back here!"

"Uh, are they always like this?" asked Allison.

"Well, not really. But sometimes they fight." replied Mrs. Mackleberry.

"That's okay. Lisa and I fight too." I said.

"Yeah, because that's what siblings do. They fight and then make up, and you repeat the same progress." Lisa chimed in.

Suddenly, we heard a really loud crash!

"You broke the dishes!" barked Terri.

"I will break your wrists!" shouted Sherri.

"Girls, knock it off right now!" yelled Mrs. Mackleberry.

"Uh, should we come back later?" asked Janey nervously. "I think we came at the wrong time."

Before Mrs. Mackleberry could answer, a dish came out of the house flying and landed on the sidewalk, smashing it to pieces.

"What the…" Nelson said.

"Yeah, maybe you should come back later when Sherri and Terri aren't fighting." chuckled Mrs. Mackleberry nervously.

"Well, suit yourself." I replied, as I shrugged my shoulders.

After Mrs. Mackleberry closed the door, we turned around and started heading home.

"So, Lisa, when do we start baseball practice?" asked Ralph.

Lisa looked at one of her papers and answered, "According to my calculations, we start in two weeks on Saturdays at 8:00a.m."

"8:00a.m.?!" I complained. "Oh, come on!"

Lisa ignored me and continued, "Everyone is supposed to be here at the baseball field at 8:00a.m. on Saturdays and we end our session at 4:00p.m. So you better go to bed early."

"Oh, crap!" we all groaned.

But Lisa just smiled and gave herself a chuckle.

A/N: Oh my God! Lisa accepted into coaching baseball again and that's great! So that's the end of chapter 5. The song that was playing when everyone was signing up for baseball was "Blitzkrieg Bop" by the Ramones. I hope you all liked this chapter and be sure to review! Don't forget, chapter 6 will be coming in July and Todd Flanders might make his debut, so stay updated and Happy Independence Day!


	6. One More Team Player

A/N: So, did everybody have a great Independence Day? Good. Just so you know, we are up to chapter 6! Wow! Six chapters already?! Oh, boy! Hey, guess who's going to make his debut in this chapter? If you guessed Ned Flanders' youngest son, Todd Flanders, you are right! In this chapter, Todd Flanders will sign up for baseball, but he doesn't know how to play! Will he learn quickly? Let's see!

Chapter 6

One More Team Player

Two weeks later, in May, it was morning. The rooster crowed loudly as the sun came up.

I was sleeping peacefully in my bed with Santa's Little Helper when all of a sudden, my Krusty the Clown clock went off, but I was able to stop it. I sat up in my bed and yawned. Then, I looked at my clock. It was 7:30a.m.

I went to the bathroom and then turned the faucet on for the bathtub. I waited until it was full with water. As I turned the faucet off, I headed back to my bedroom. I was gonna give my dog, Santa's Little Helper a bath.

"Okay, Santa's Little Helper." I said with enthusiasm. "Guess what? It's time for a bath."

I grabbed the collar by his neck and tried to drag him to the bathtub, but he wouldn't budge.

"Come on, come on." I grunted. "Time for a bath."

I tried pushing Santa's Little Helper off of the bed, but he still wouldn't budge. Then, he kicked me off the bed with his two behind legs.

"Oh, damn it." I grunted, looking all agitated, as I pushed myself up from the floor.

I got back on the bed, trying to push Santa's Little Helper off the bed again.

"Come on, get off the bed, ya stupid dog!" I grunted, as I pushed Santa's Little Helper.

Suddenly, my hands slipped from his fur, as I fell face down on my bed forward. Then, I took the covers off, but the dog was still on the bed. As a backup, I tipped the mattress over as it crashed down to the floor. I picked up the white cover and covered up Santa's Little Helper.

"Ha! I got you now!" I cackled, as I began to drag him to the bathtub.

We struggled down in the hallway, as the dog tried to bite me. As we made it to the bathroom, I tried to push Santa's Little Helper in there.

"No, no, no, no, Santa's Little Helper." I moaned. "Alright. Get in the tub. Get in the tub."

Santa's Little Helper got out of my grip, but I held on tightly to his tail. He trotted like a horse back to my room.

Without noticing, Lisa looked at me hanging on to Santa's Little Helper's tail, as I tried to get him to the bathtub.

_Oh, boy. _she thought, as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

I lost my grip on his tail as he jumped on the mattress, panting. Then, as an unexpected surprise, I pounced on the dog with the white cover and dragged Santa's Little Helper to the bathroom again.

I grunted as I took a step when I made it to the bathtub. I tried to push him into the bathtub when suddenly, he threw me off and I landed in the bathtub!

"D'oh!" I exclaimed.

I quickly rose up from the water and watch the dog ran away.

"Alright, Santa's Little Helper. That's _it_." I said angrily. "This is the last straw. If I can't get you to the bathtub, then I'll have to bring the bath to you whether you like it or not!"

In our backyard, I turned on the hose as I approached Santa's Little Helper, who is tied up against the gutter.

"This is what happens when you won't obey me." I said sternly, as I aimed the hose at Santa's Little Helper.

The dog drooped his ears as I hosed him down and put the dog shampoo all over his body.

"Let's get your armpits here and your undercarriage." I laughed, as I scrubbed the dog.

Santa's Little Helper tried to run away from me, but I kept on rinsing him.

"Huh? Move around." I said sarcastically. "Move around. I don't care."

As I kept on washing Santa's Little Helper, Lisa came outside.

"Bart, what are you doing?" asked Lisa curiously.

"Washing the dog!" I answered.

Suddenly, Santa's Little Helper started running towards Lisa, but the chain held him back.

"Nice try, Santa's Little Helper. But you didn't pounce on me this time." teased Lisa.

"Hey, hey, hey. Bath now, pounce later." I reprimanded sternly, as I rinsed Santa's Little Helper down with the hose.

"You better hurry up, Bart." Lisa said. "Mike Scioscia is gonna be here in 15 minutes. I'm already in my uniform and I got my whistle on me."

"I'm hurrying." I said, with my teeth clenched.

I tried to turn off the hose, but more water kept coming out faster!

"Oh, God! Oh, God! Oh, God!" I exclaimed nervously.

The water from the hose made me lose my grip as it started to go out of control! Lisa shrieked as she ran towards the swing set.

"Stupid hose!" I yelled, as I grabbed the hose and tried to shut it off.

_Where's Mike Scioscia? We're gonna be late for baseball practice. _thought Lisa nervously, as she peeked over the fence. _I should've gotten a ride from Mom._

Santa's Little Helper barked happily, as he jumped all around, still chained to the gutter.

I was screaming my head off, trying to turn the hose off as I got even more wet and I didn't notice that the hose was pointing to our neighbor's yard, the Flanders! I stopped and stared at the yard.

"Oh, crap." I said nervously.

9 year old, Todd Flanders, who is Ned's youngest son, was sitting on the grass looking really sad when all of a sudden, a gush of water came down, almost hitting him!

"Whoa! I think it's God's waterfall!" cried Todd, as he quickly stood up.

Then, he ran into the house, screaming, "Daddy!"

"D'oh! How do you stop this frigging thing?!" I exclaimed, looking all agitated.

Suddenly, the water began to quiet down. I quickly turned around and it was Grandpa as he turned off the faucet.

"I was in the middle of baking a pie when all of a sudden, I heard some yelling going on outside so I came to see what was wrong, but then I noticed that you were having a struggle with the hose." explained Grandpa.

"You weren't baking a pie, Dad!" called Homer. "You were snoring loudly on the couch which caused me to lose again on Furious Fliers!"

"Oh, shut up, you idgit!" yelled Grandpa.

"Uh, I hate to interrupt this conflict, but, Mike Scioscia is gonna be here soon and Bart's not even in his baseball uniform." said Lisa, as she came over to Grandpa and then pointed at me.

I looked at them and replied, "I was trying to give my dog a bath! Hello!"

Meanwhile, Todd came back running outside with his dad, Ned Flanders.

"What is it, son? What happened?!" cried Ned.

"I was sitting on the grass by myself when all of a sudden, I saw God's waterfall!" Todd explained, as he waved his arms up and down.

"Uh, I believe that 'God's waterfall' would be me." I said sarcastically, as I leaned towards the fence.

Ned chuckled happily as he straighten up his glasses. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Bart Simpson!"

"Hi, Bart!" said Todd happily.

"You again, Todd?" I said in annoyance. "Get bent."

"Bart, Mike Scioscia is gonna be here in 10 minutes and you're not even dressed yet!" cried Lisa, as she came over to me.

"So, why are you all wet?" asked Ned.

"It's a long story, Flanders." I replied flatly.

"Bart, I saw God's waterfall!" Todd said with enthusiasm.

"You were probably hallucinating. But I am busy, okay, so you go get lost." I said annoyed. "Get outta here."

"But I don't know where 'lost' is." Todd said.

"Listen, I'm trying to be nice, but you're embarrassing me and I'm getting really annoyed." I growled in annoyance.

"I like your outfit, Lisa." Todd said, as he turned to my sister. "And your whistle too."

"Really? Why, thank you, Todd." said Lisa happily. "Today is the day we start baseball practice. We need one more team player. Would you like to join?"

"No, no, no, Lisa!" I whispered loudly, as I shook Lisa's arm. "He can't join us!"

"Sorry, I don't know how to play baseball." said Todd sadly.

Suddenly, Lisa gasped loudly!

"You don't know how to play baseball?!" she screamed loudly in shock.

"Well, I've heard about baseball, but I don't know how to play the game." he explained.

"Lisa, do _not _ask this kid!" I whispered loudly. "He's a Christian and Christians don't play baseball!"

"Yes they do, Bart. Now go upstairs and put your baseball uniform on." ordered Lisa, as she pointed to our house.

"I wish you were born on a different planet." I muttered to myself angrily, as I went back into the house.

"Well, I think I have a baseball glove in my room. Let me go check." Ned said.

Then, he went back into his house.

"So, Todd, we have baseball practice every Saturday at 8:00a.m. to 4:00p.m. This is our first week and Mike Scioscia is gonna pick us up at our house." explained Lisa.

"Mike Scioscia? Who is he?" asked Todd curiously.

"Mike Scioscia is a retired baseball player and now he and I will be running the team." she explained. "This will take place at the baseball field and it's going to be really fun."

"Are you sure it's safe?" he asked cautiously.

"Of course I'm sure it's safe. If you sign up for baseball now, you'll receive a free uniform."

"Lisa Simpson, you got yourself an ark!"

Ned Flanders came back outside with a baseball mitt in his hand.

"Well, son. I'd like you to borrow my baseball mitt." said Ned, as he gave Todd the baseball mitt.

"Thanks, Daddy! I'm gonna be a superstar baseball player!" he said happily.

"Uh, don't you have to sign up first?" asked Lisa, as she gave Todd the clip board with a pen.

"Oops!" chuckled Todd, as he wrote his name down.

I came back outside with my baseball uniform and ran straight to Lisa.

"Oh, God. Please don't tell me Todd signed up for baseball, Lisa." I begged nervously, as I grabbed her whistle.

"Guess what, Bart? I'm gonna join you!" said Todd happily.

He was already wearing his baseball uniform.

"Ay caramba!" I exclaimed. Then, I fell to the ground on my back and I fainted.

Suddenly, a van came up to my block and the horn honked.

"Hop on in!" called Mike, as he popped his head out from the car window.

"That's Mike. We gotta go." said Lisa.

Then, she tried to pick me up by my arms.

"Come on, Bart!" she grunted.

"Have a great first day of baseball practice, son." said Ned, as he hugged his son.

"Thanks, Daddy! I'll see you later!" said Todd, as he went with me.

"And remember, Jesus is watching!" called Ned.

As soon as we got into the van, all my friends were there. Lisa went to the front seat with Mike and then he took off. Nelson took a Twix from his pocket and put it in his mouth as he spoke.

"I'm the Great Bambino!" he announced, though it was hardly understandable.

"You're the what?" asked Martin curiously.

He looked at everyone else in confusion and then back at him.

"I'm the Great Bambino!" Nelson repeated a little bit louder.

Again, they had no idea what Nelson was saying. I quickly woke up and began to laugh at him a little bit.

_God damn it. _Nelson thought, looking all agitated.

"I don't really get it, Nelson." said Sherri, as she turned away from him.

"Me neither." agreed Terri, as she also turned away from him too.

He took the Twix out of his mouth and yelled, "Oh, for crying out loud! I'm the Great Bambino! What is wrong with you?!"

"Oh! We get it now!" they said, as they burst into laughter.

"Uh, who's the Great Bambino?" asked Todd.

Everyone stopped laughing and stared right at Todd.

"Is that Todd Flanders?" said Allison curiously.

"Hey, it's Todd!" cried Milhouse.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ralph.

"I-I-I'm new to baseball practice." replied Todd nervously.

"Hey, Nelson, I thought you said you were the Great Bambi." I said.

"That wimpy deer?" snorted Nelson. "What makes you think I'm the Great Bambi?"

"Can anyone please tell me who is the Great Bambino?" repeated Todd loudly.

"That's Babe Ruth's nickname." explained Lisa.

"Simpson, what's Todd doing here?" whispered Nelson, as he pointed to Todd.

"Todd's gonna be joining our little league team known as the Isotots." I answered.

"Well, what I have to say about Todd is that he's an L7 weenie!" he shouted, as he held his hands up to make what looked like a square.

"Yeah, yeah. A weenie!" added Milhouse.

Todd lowered his head in embarrassment as Lisa looked at him.

"Don't listen to them." said Lisa. "They're a bunch of idiots."

He smiled, weakly and nodded. Suddenly, we came to a stop.

"This is it, everybody! We're here!" announced Mike happily.

We all got off the van as we ran to the field, except Lisa.

"Lisa, you go start the meeting while I find a parking spot." said Mike.

"You got it, sir." said Lisa.

"Wow! The baseball field!" I cried with enthusiasm.

We looked around and there was a dugout, baseball bats, baseballs, a tree house that looked almost like mine and a really huge diamond field. Milhouse ran to the tree house and climbed up the ladder as we followed him.

By the time we went up the tree house, it was full of Babe Ruth stuff!

"Ay caramba…" I said, as my eyes lit up.

"Whoa! Look at all this stuff!" exclaimed Milhouse happily. "Babe Ruth sippy cup, Babe Ruth silver dollars, Babe Ruth trading cards, Babe Ruth underpants, obviously for the larger children.

"I think I'm beginning to like this place a lot!" said Janey happily.

"Me too!" I agreed happily. "This is just like paradise!"

"Hey, where did everybody go?" we heard a voice that sounded like Lisa.

"Oh, crap! We gotta skedaddle!" cried Nelson.

"We can slide down this pole, guys!" Ralph said, as he pointed at the pole. "That could be our exit!"

"Ralph, you're a genius!" said Martin proudly.

"Does that mean you're my brother, Martin?" asked Ralph happily.

"Just slide down the pole, Ralph." I said impatiently.

"Yes, master!" said Ralph, as he gave himself a salute and then slid down the pole.

First, Sherri and Terri slid down the pole. Then came Milhouse, Martin and me. Next came Todd, Janey and Allison.

"Wait for us!" called Allison.

As we came to the end of the pole, we were outside again.

"So that pole must be our exit." I replied.

"Geronimo!" we heard a voice yell that sounded like Nelson.

We quickly moved out of the way as Nelson landed on the ground roughly, but unhurt.

"Oh my God! Let's do that again!" said Nelson excitedly.

Before he could climb up the ladder, he saw us running to the dugout. Nelson ran to catch up with us.

When we all made it to the dugout, we sat on the benches, panting.

"You know guys, I think that tree house over there, could be our new home." I panted.

"I think it's a tree house full of Babe Ruth." panted Milhouse.

Lisa came into the dugout, straightened up her hat and announced, "Hello, everybody and welcome back! My name is Lisa Simpson and I will be your baseball manager."

"Hey, wait a minute here!" called Martin, as he raised his hand. "Why are we doing this again?"

"Right now, we are in May and this is our first day of baseball practice. Mike Scioscia is gonna be here every Saturday and he will also help you practice." replied Lisa.

Ralph snuck up behind Lisa and took her hat off and then put it on his head.

"Coach Lisa? Women can't be a female baseball coach." said Todd, as he raised his hand.

"Sure they can." Lisa said, as she got out a big list and started reading it. "Connie Mack, Sandy Alomar, Terry Francona, Pinky Higgins…"

"Those are dudes!" interrupted Nelson.

All of a sudden, Milhouse and I began to laugh at Lisa.

"Okay, boys. What is so funny?" said Lisa, looking all agitated.

"Your hat is missing." I chuckled.

She placed her hand on her head and felt that her hat wasn't on her head.

"Hey, whose got my hat?" she said curiously.

"Look at me! I'm the baseball manager!" mocked Ralph. "Get on the field! Get on the field!"

"Ha, ha. Ha, ha. Very funny, Ralph." Lisa said sarcastically, before she snatched her hat from him. "Give me that."

"Aw!" groaned Ralph sadly.

"I'm keeping a special eye on you, Wiggum." said Lisa sternly, as she stared at Ralph. "Now go sit down while I finish talking."

"I really thought it was funny." Ralph said sadly, as he sat down.

"So, as I were saying. Mike Scioscia wants me to coach baseball again because we are in baseball season right now and I want every one of you to practice hard." announced Lisa, as she paced up and down.

"Can we get on the field now?" I asked, as I raised my hand.

"Yes, you may."

We all stood up and ran straight to the field, except Todd.

"Excuse me, coach Lisa?" he said. "Is anyone gonna help me learn how to play baseball?"

"Bart will help you. Now go grab a bat and go to the home base." said Lisa.

Without answering, Todd ran outside and spotted a bat on the ground. He picked it up and ran straight to the home base.

"So now what do I do?" he asked curiously.

"Well, Todd. You gotta keep your arms in focus and keep your eye on the ball." I said, as I straightened up Todd's arms.

"Why should I?"

"Because Martin will throw the baseball to you and you have to try to hit it out of the field."

"What if I miss?"

"If you miss, Janey will catch the ball and she will give you a strike. Three strikes and you're out."

"I thought you get a strike in bowling."

"True, true. But this is baseball and you don't want to get strikes or a foul ball. Now let's practice."

Nervously, Todd held up his bat and stared right at Martin. He threw the baseball, but Todd swung the bat too early.

"Strike one!" yelled Janey, as she caught the baseball.

"Okay, try again." I said.

Martin threw the baseball again and this time, Todd hit it!

"Run!" I yelled.

Todd dropped the bat and began to run.

_**Put your faith in what you most believe in**_

Todd ran straight to the first base and then stopped.

"Safe!" yelled Ralph.

_**Two worlds, one family**_

_**Trust your heart**_

_**Let fate decide to guide these lives we see**_

Next came Allison who quickly picked up the bat.

"Ready when you are!" Allison announced.

_**A paradise untouched by man**_

Martin threw the baseball and Allison hit it. Then, she began to run.

_**Within this world blessed with love**_

_**A simple life, they live in peace**_

Todd ran straight to the third base, while Allison ran to the second base.

_**Softly tread the sand below your feet now**_

Sherri caught the ball right on time and then tagged Allison out.

_**Two worlds, one family**_

"You're out!" Sherri said.

"Aw, crap!" Allison said in disappointment.

_**Trust your heart**_

_**Let fate decide to guide these lives we see**_

We switched the team and this time, Nelson had the bat with him.

_**Beneath the shelter of the trees**_

I threw the baseball right at Nelson, but he swung too late as Milhouse caught the ball.

"Strike one!" he yelled.

_**Only love can enter here**_

I threw the baseball again, but Nelson swung the bat too early.

"Strike two!" yelled Milhouse, as he caught the ball again.

_**A simple life, they live in peace**_

I threw the baseball once more, but this time, Nelson hit it as he began to run.

_**Raise your head up**_

_**Lift high the road**_

_**Take strength from those that need you**_

Todd ran really fast with the mitt, trying to catch the ball.

"Go, Todd! Go!" cheered Lisa.

_**Build high the walls**_

_**Build strong the beams**_

Todd watched the baseball fall down, as he got ready to catch it.

_**A new life is waiting**_

_**But danger's no stranger here**_

Todd jumped with all his might and miraculously, he caught the baseball!

He looked at the baseball mitt with the ball in it.

"I did it. I did it!" Todd cheered happily. "I caught the baseball! Woohoo!"

Todd ran straight to us, with the baseball in the mitt.

At his house, Todd placed down his hat and did the sign of the cross, sadly. We all joined him, mourning the death of Maude Flanders and my teacher, Mrs. Krabappel.

_**No words describe a mother's tears**_

_**No words can heal a broken heart**_

_**The dream is gone, but where there's hope**_

One week later, back at the baseball field, Todd threw the baseball right at Martin as he hit it and began to run.

_**Somewhere, something is calling for you**_

We saw the baseball fly out of the field.

_**Two worlds, one family**_

_**Trust your heart**_

_**Let fate decide **_

_**To guide these lives we see**_

Martin made it to the home base, as he landed on the dirt roughly.

"Homerun!" Mike announced.

"Good job, Martin! Good job!" called Lisa, as she gave him a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Lisa!" Martin called back.

Back in the dugout, we were eating some cookies.

"I gotta tell you, Martin." I said, as I ate a cookie. "That home run was awesome!"

"Thanks. I feel like I'm in a big game right now!" said Martin happily.

"Gee, whoever made these cookies are delicious." Janey said.

"Actually, I made them even though it's our first week of baseball practice." answered Mike, as he ate a cookie.

"Can I have the recipe?" asked Janey.

"Of course you can, Janey." said Mike, as he ate another cookie. "I'll write it down for you."

"Hey, I want the recipe too, Mr. Scioscia!" called Milhouse.

"Me too!" Sherri said.

"Me also!" agreed Terri.

"Don't forget me!" shouted Todd.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. One at a time, please!" exclaimed Mike. "I don't want to waste any paper and it's not good for the trees."

Lisa quickly came in and whispered, "Psst, Bart! I need you!"

"Can everybody please excuse me for a bit?" I said, as I quickly stood up. "My manager needs me."

"_Your _manager? Don't you mean _our _manager?" reprimanded Nelson.

"Whatever, Nelson." I said, as I rolled my eyes.

I quickly grabbed another cookie and ran straight to Lisa.

"Bart, I was gonna go pick up the baseball when all of a sudden, I saw Fergus!" said Lisa nervously.

"I thought we got rid of him." I replied, as I took a bite out of the cookie.

"Bart, that house is next to the field." Lisa said, as she grabbed on to my shoulders and then pointed to the big house. "If you don't believe me, go up to the tree house."

"Oh, really?" I said.

We climbed up the tree house, and then I took out the binoculars from a box and went straight to the window.

"Well, do you see him?" asked Lisa nervously.

I searched all over for the dog, but I only saw his dog house and the big house.

"Nope." I said, as I took off the binoculars. "Are you sure you saw him?"

"Of course I'm sure. In fact, he almost attacked me again. But I managed to quickly run away just in time." Lisa replied, as she nodded her head.

I began to crack up.

"It's not funny, Bart." she said seriously. "I could've been dog food by now."

"Oh, Lisa, you and your fictional stories!" I laughed, as I went to the pole. "I'm gonna go eat some more cookies. Peace out."

Lisa watched me slide down the pole.

"I have proof, Bart Simpson! You'll see!" called Lisa, looking all agitated.

A/N: Holy cow! I can't believe Todd Flanders learned how to play baseball so quickly! Anyway, that's a wrap for chapter 6! The song that was playing when everyone was playing baseball again was "Two Worlds" sung by Phil Collins. I hope you liked this chapter and please review! Be sure to stay tuned for chapter 7. What's next for Bart, Lisa and Todd? You'll have to see! Bye-bye for now!


	7. Spying on Fergus

A/N: Oh, boy! It is so hot outside! Oh, hello everybody! So, what chapter are we up to again? Oh, wait a minute, wait a minute! I got this! We are now up to chapter 7. In this chapter, Bart, Lisa, Todd and the rest of the gang are going to spy on Fergus the dog to see what he's up to right now. Actually, this chapter starts right about now so let's see what happens, shall we?

Chapter 7

Spying on Fergus

"Nelson 'the Babe' Muntz." he announced, as he swung the bat. "Long-Ball Muntz."

I was the catcher, as I lightly hit my mitt.

"Come on, Martin. Or I'm gonna give you a wedgie." said Nelson.

Then, he did a pose, and since it was a fail, we all started laughing.

"Come on, Nelson!" laughed Sherri.

Finally, Lisa broke up our laughter, as she blew her whistle.

"Hey, hey, hey. Focus on the game." reprimanded Lisa sternly.

"Yeah, okay. Yes, I see it. Yes." I chuckled, trying to catch up with my breath.

Martin pitched the ball really fast, causing Nelson to miss as I caught it.

"Strike one!" announced Lisa.

"Whoa!" I cried.

"You call that pitching?!" yelled Nelson, looking all agitated. "This is baseball, not tennis!"

"Give him a tennis racket." called Ralph.

"Give me something to hit." Nelson said impatiently.

"Alright, Nelson. This is my heater! I _dare _you to hit it!" exclaimed Martin mischievously. "Double dare you!"

"You'll be sorry." said Nelson, as he swung the bat.

"Give him a bigger bat." called Terri.

"You want the heater, I'll give it to you." said Martin quietly.

"Give him a basketball. Maybe then he'll hit it." Milhouse called.

Martin pitched the ball, and surprisingly, Nelson hit it and began to run.

"I think this calls for a homerun!" cheered Lisa happily. "Go, Nelson!"

We saw the ball go up.

"I got it! I got it! I got it! I got it!" cried Todd, as he ran to catch the ball.

The ball kept on flying in the air.

"I got it! I got it! I got it!" he cried.

All of a sudden, the ball went over the fence.

"I don't got it." he said sadly.

"Oh, damn it!" we all groaned.

Nelson made it to the home base, as he landed on the dirt roughly.

"Homerun!" Lisa announced.

"Yeah!" cheered Nelson happily, as he pushed himself up. "That's how you morons do it!"

Without noticing, Todd looked at the fence and then back to us.

"Nelson, you idiot!" I shouted angrily. "Now we can't play no more!"

"Great, you idiot!" shouted Martin angrily, as he threw the glove right at Nelson.

"Yeah, thanks a lot, Nelson!" shouted Janey angrily.

"You selfish bastard!" yelled Allison angrily.

As Nelson ran, we were all yelling at him and throwing ourselves in, except Todd and Lisa.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hit me with the heater." he said, as I punched Nelson on his back.

"Stupid idiot!" yelled Ralph, as he kicked Nelson in the leg.

"Low and outside." said Nelson, as he felt Janey pull his hair. "Just like I like it. Ow! Watch the hair!"

_Why can't they be nicer instead of hitting with each other? _Todd thought seriously.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Break it up! The both of you!" exclaimed Lisa, as she came over to us.

"This is all your fault, Nelson!" Terri yelled, as she punched him in the arm.

"I'm gonna hit you!" yelled Sherri.

"Wait a sec!" called Todd. "I'll get it!"

"1932 called shot World Series by the Babe." added Nelson.

Suddenly, we all stopped hitting Nelson.

"Called shot by the Babe." Nelson said again.

Milhouse saw Todd climbing up the fence and screamed, "NOOOOOO!"

Lisa, the rest of the gang and I ran to the fence, screaming, "NOOOOOO!"

Todd carefully climbed on the fence and when he quickly turned around, he saw us running towards him.

"Todd, stop! You don't know what you're doing!" I shouted.

"Wait!" yelled Ralph.

"Todd, come back!" cried Allison.

"Hey, guys, I'll get it!" called Todd.

"Todd! Todd!" we all shouted.

"What are you doing?" he asked curiously.

"Todd, wait!" yelled Milhouse.

"Todd!" yelled Lisa.

"Guys, what are you…" replied Todd curiously.

We all reached Todd and started to pull him down.

"Get off! Guys, I gotta get the ball!" he yelled, as he tried to break free.

"Wait a minute, Todd!" cried Martin.

"Get off of me, now!"

"You're gonna get yourself killed!" shouted Lisa seriously.

"Killed, man, jeez!" I shouted seriously.

"Stop!" screeched Todd, as he broke free from our grip.

We all seemed to exhale in relief. That was a _very _close call. What on earth was Todd thinking?

"Holy crap, you could've been killed!" Milhouse cried, panting heavily.

"Yeah, yeah, truly." agreed Nelson, also panting heavily. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Well, you guys were leaving, so I just thought I'd hop over the fence…" replied Todd, before being interrupted by Allison.

"If you were thinking, you wouldn't have thought of that!" she interrupted, as she pointed out.

"You can't go back there, Todd." I stated.

"Then how do we get the ball back?" asked Todd.

"We don't." said Sherri.

"We don't." repeated Terri.

"It's history."

"It's history."

"Kiss it goodbye."

"Kiss it…"

"Shut up, Terri." Sherri finally said.

"Hey, don't you tell me to shut up, Sherri!" growled Terri.

"Once the baseball goes over the fence, it's never gonna come back." said Janey. "Ever."

"It's gone, Todd." Martin said seriously. "Gone."

"Game's over, Todd." I explained. "We'll just get some more baseballs tomorrow."

We began to walk away when Todd asked, "Why?"

All of us turned back and in unison and answered, "Fergus."

"Fergus?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow of confusion. "Who's that?"

"You never heard of Fergus the big, mean dog?" asked Lisa in shock.

"He's got sharp teeth and he'll bite you to death!" stated Nelson.

"Don't let him hear you." I whispered, as I put my hand on Todd's shoulder. "He's quick to pounce."

Todd gulped nervously and his body started to shake.

"P-P-P-Pounce?"

"Yep. Most likely, he'll pounce and then pin you to the ground." I explained, still whispering. "He's got big threatening eyes and soon, he might as well be hunting for his next meal and it could be _you_."

"Is he raised by the devil?" asked Todd nervously.

"I believe so." I replied. "He's more like of a werewolf!"

"Uh, I think you're starting to scare me a bit." Todd said nervously. "Besides, how do you know Fergus is behind that fence?"

Lisa came over to me and Todd and said, "You see, Todd. I was gonna go get the baseball when all of a sudden, Fergus appeared out of nowhere and he almost attacked me again! Luckily, I was able to escape just in time."

"If you don't believe us, let's go up to the tree house." I said, as I pointed to the tree house.

We climbed up the tree house and then I grabbed the binoculars. Lisa and the rest of the gang joined me as I went to the window.

I looked all around for Fergus, but then I saw him sleeping in his dog house.

"What's he up to now?" asked Martin.

I paid no attention to Martin when all of a sudden, I saw a Raggedy Ann doll. I looked closely and only saw the doll's face. It looked like Fergus must've ripped her apart.

"Ay caramba, it's a Raggedy Ann doll." I groaned sadly.

"What happened, Bart?" asked Lisa, as she came over to me.

"You might want to take a look at this, Lis." I said sadly, as I handed her the binoculars.

Lisa looked at the ripped up Raggedy Ann doll just as Todd came next to her.

"I want to look!" he exclaimed.

Without answering, Lisa gave the binoculars to him.

"Why does Raggedy Ann have cotton on her face and where's the rest of her body?" he asked curiously.

"That's why… Fergus." explained Lisa.

A man came outside with the leash in his hand and approached Fergus. Lisa quickly recognized him. His name is Tom. Lisa first met Tom when she was running away from home after he saved her life from Fergus.

"Hmm, sure is a nice, handsome man. Why would he ever want to break a child's…" said Todd curiously, before Lisa interrupted him.

"No, no, that's Tom, you idiot!" she interrupted, looking all agitated, as Lisa moved the binoculars at Fergus. "That is Fergus."

"Oh, I see!" Todd said, finally getting the idea.

"Just a quick question!" called Nelson, as he began to crack up. "Is that guy's name is Thomas the Tank Engine?"

"Right first name, Nelson." replied Lisa. "But wrong last name."

"I'm warning ya, Todd! When you walk to school or home, you might run into Fergus and he will chase you all around!" warned Milhouse seriously.

"If he catches you, you're dog food!" agreed Janey seriously.

"I want dog food!" Ralph said.

We all stared at Ralph with a stern look.

"If I eat dog food, I'm gonna transform myself into a cute puppy." he replied.

_Oh, God. _I thought, looking all agitated, as I rolled my eyes. I looked out of the window and I spotted something that is round, white and red. It was the baseball that went over the fence.

"Hey guys!" I called. "I found the baseball!"

Everyone came over to me as Todd handed me the binoculars. I zoomed in closer and the baseball was on the ground, next to Fergus' dog house.

"Good eye, Bart!" said Martin happily, as he gave me a thumbs up.

All of a sudden, Fergus came out of nowhere again and snatched the baseball away.

We all ran away, screaming, as we went to the pole and slid down one at a time.

We were outside again, panting.

"That was so scary!" cried Sherri.

"It's even scarier than zombies!" exclaimed Terri.

"I think I wet myself." said Milhouse, looking all embarrassed.

As soon as we all calmed down, I said, "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Camp out." they said in unison.

A/N: Well, it looks like that's the end of chapter 7. I can't believe that Todd is starting to hear about Fergus for the first time! Good thing that Bart, Lisa and everyone else stopped him from going over the fence. Otherwise, Todd would've been dog food by now! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and please review! Please! Chapter 8 is on the way, but in the meantime, keep enjoying this wonderful summer and see you later!


End file.
